Twisted Love
by jka1
Summary: Set in alternate future. Marks Wyatt's descent to evil as his love and obsession for Chris grows. Slash, incest. Dark fic. If you don't like slash please do not enter. For everyone else, enjoy. DISCONTINUED (sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a few years since my last update but I had this urge to write another Charmed story. Its been years since I've watched the show but I love Chris and Wyatt! It's kind of similar to Forbidden Love and Wyatt will be dark and possessive in this fic ;p**

**I've noticed my past work has a lot of grammar errors; hope this one is much better. Hope everyone enjoys this story anyway. **

**Summary – Set in alternate future. Marks Wyatt's descent to evil as his love and obsession for Chris grows.**

**Warnings: Slash, incest. If you don't like slash then click the return button. Don't flame, if you don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer – Do not own Charmed**

_**Wyatt POV **_

_**Prologue**_

For as long as I can remember, people have put me on a pedestal. They see me as the Twice Blessed Child, the champion of light and all that is good and holy... quite frankly I'm sick of it.

My parents see me as a magical prodigy. As the child of both whitelighter and a Charmed One I am. My mother is one of the most powerful witches in the world and the mere fact that I'm more powerful than them all three of them combined fills me with pleasure. I am the most powerful witch in existence and the thought of it is thrilling. I see myself as calm and confident taking pleasure in people's awe of me and knowing that I could bend any one of them to my will, though Chris would amusingly mutter that I'm more of an arrogant and stubborn jackass who takes no for an answer.

Ah Chris. Now what can I say about Chris, there are no words to describe him. He is my most beloved possession. He is the only thing in my existence who I love more than anything. He consumes my thoughts constantly and is my obsession.

We are polar opposites. If you put us together you would not be able to guess we are related. I am 6'3 with a large tanned muscular physique; I have shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I have a very masculine face with a deep voice which commands attention; I know I'm extremely handsome and combined with my dominant and powerful aura, no person will deny me. I can feel the lust garnered around me, when I enter a room women and men alike are drawn to me like moths to a flame.

Chris on the other hand is 5'8 and reaches just below my chin...a perfect fit...He has a more lithe body though he has some noticeable muscle mass. He has the most beautiful face I have ever seen on men and women alike. He has raven black hair which contrasts against his white porcelain face. His eyes are a dewy green which captivate me every time I look into them. My favourite part of his face is his lips; he has the most luscious and full lips I have ever seen, just thinking about it is making my trousers tighter. His voice is just as captivating, it is a mixture of both masculine but with a softer undertone, I've noticed the attention he has been getting lately. His seventeenth birthday passed a few days ago and he's face has become more angular and defined. He is an angel; my sweet dark angel.

In case you haven't figured it out, I'm in love with Chris. Not just brotherly love but the kind of love that will drive me to do anything to keep him happy. You see Chris is the one person in my life who has never put me on a pedestal, never admired me to the point of reverence like the rest of my family do. I love my parents, I truly do but the expectations they have for me is suffocating. Chris isn't like that; he loves me for me and doesn't give a damn about my powers or destiny. The thing I love most about Chris is he challenges me. He's the only person I cannot bend fully to my will. My family do anything to make me happy, I can control and manipulate people like puppets but Chris never bends to my will. He excites and arouses me to lengths I couldn't imagine.

I love him so much that I'm obsessed with him. I know that's twisted and wrong, he's my brother for God's sake but I can't bring myself to care. And why should I care? I can do and have anything I want. I am more powerful then the Elders, who are they to decide what is right and wrong. As a being of greater power I have higher authority then them. I have always had everything I've wanted and I want Chris more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

I know that to own Chris in both body and soul I need to take things slow with him. My Chris is not like everyone else, he is stubborn; like an angry kitten I think. I desire to know more than anything what Chris is feeling, to look into his mind and read his emotions but for some reason Chris is somewhat immune to my passive powers. He comes to my room everyday where he'll smile his breathtaking smile and sit down next to me on my bed and we will be content to hang out together watching TV or practicing magic. I touch him often, my arms draped protectively around his shoulders; I would ruffle his hair and stroke his face. He gets uncomfortable when I do that and makes an excuse to leave but he comes back to my room everyday regardless. Sometimes he even leans his cheek into my hand and we stare at each other in silence. Its times like this that I wish more than anything that I can know what he's thinking. But as always he breaks eye contact and heads to his room or spends time with mom.

He drives me wild with his scent and body, I've had lots of sexual partners but the sight of Chris drives me rampant with a lust I have never experienced with anyone else. I remember when I first started noticing him differently, I was 16 and he had just turned 15. He was endearingly lanky and awkward and I watched him blow out his birthday cake candles with a content smile on his face. For once Leo was there to celebrate Chris's birthday along with everyone else, something which meant a huge deal to Chris considering how he is always too busy to spend time for Chris. Leo is a fool. He doesn't realize that he has created the most precious thing in existence and neglects him. I hate him for that, for hurting Chris the way he has but at the same time I'm thankful. I get Chris more to myself, he comes to me when he has problems, I know his desires and his problems, I know his pet peeves and his favourite dessert, his hopes and dreams. I know him and I love him all the more for how incredible he has turned out.

Ok so I'm going off topic. Anyway Chris had blown out his candles and I don't know why but I had just noticed how beautiful he looked with a smile on his face. I had always felt a strong bond with Chris, my family said we were inseparable and we were as close as any brothers could be. But when he came up to hug me I felt different. There is no feeling to describe how I felt when we embraced, something kicked in and I looked at Chris in a different light. I breathed in his sweet scent and hugged him longer than usual which caused him to look at me in a bemused way, he thought I was messing with him but at that moment he was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my whole life and I stared at him transfixed. I had felt arousal stronger than I thought was possible and I had to excuse myself before he noticed it.

I had gone to the bathroom, sat down on the toilet seat and masturbated at the image of my brother with a smile on his face, the image caused me to cum violently within minutes and I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what happened. I knew it was wrong, that I wasn't supposed to have ever felt about Chris in that way and I silently promised myself to never do it again.

I've lost count of the number of times I've broken my promise.

It's now been two years since that day and my feelings have grown out of control. Chris had grown out of his awkward phase and is a stunner, no doubt about it. I have to swallow down the fury and rage I get when I notice people checking him out. I wonder if it's normal to love someone so much that I would kill for him, that I would make anyone suffer as much agony as I can inflict if they ever hurt him. The thought scares me sometimes, I know that I am the most powerful being on this realm and that my parents have brought me up to never abuse my power and to always use my powers for good...but lately I've been thinking...

Why can't I use my powers to change the world for the better? Why shouldn't we use our powers to make the world into our liking? We are superior to humans in every aspect, our power sets us apart from them and the power I have can change this world for the better. Power equals authority and I have the power to be ruler of this realm if I wished. I could use my power to possess Chris all to myself.

_**Chris POV**_

For as long as I can remember, people have ignored me.

From an outsiders point of view I must have the perfect life. I'm a child of a Charmed One, I am blessed with awesome powers as a result of having a whitelighter and witch as parents, though nowhere near the awe inspiring powers that Wyatt contains within him. I have a great home and my family is as loving as can be.

It sounds amazing but the real truth is that it's not. I know that I am nothing special; I mean who would be when you have a brother who is better at everything than you. When a boy...no a man, is so powerful that all of the Underworld fear him.

I have grown up all my life living in Wyatt's shadow. I remember when I had just turned five; I woke up with a smile on my face because I remembered dad promising to buy me a bike and teach me how to ride it. When I went downstairs, I saw mum, Wyatt and my aunties and cousins waiting for me in the living room. They all shouted Happy Birthday and I remember giggling in joy.

Mum knelt down in front of me with a big smile on her face and said Happy Birthday again before giving me a big kiss on my cheek. I grinned at her and asked her when dad was giving me my bike lesson, she smiled sadly and said that he had important work to do but would make it up to me when he got back.

I was so upset but through my tears I could still hear Aunt Paige muttering angrily about Leo and his priorities. Mum just looked at me sadly, I know I was just a child and that I couldn't grasp entirely what was going on but I could see pity in mum's eyes as she stared lovingly at me. I'll never forget that look.

In the background besides Aunt Paige, Wyatt just stared at me. There was no expression on his face for a few seconds but then he smiled at me. He walked up to me and gave me a hug and murmured 'Happy Birthday little brother'. I smiled at him tentatively and his smile got bigger when he saw me cheer up. It was thanks to Wyatt that I ended up having a great birthday. He kept me distracted all day by playing games with me and my cousins.

I know that anyone would hate to live in the limelight of someone else and that resentment could so easily be instilled but I could never hate Wyatt. He's the best brother anyone could ask for. Dad may have created me but the way I see it, Wyatt is the one person who has always been there for me.

For as long as I can remember he has always protected me and looked out for my best interests. I always go to him when I have problems or just want someone to talk to. He knows me better than anyone and I'd like to think I know more about him than anyone else as well.

I will never forget the day that I told Wyatt I was bisexual. I was fourteen and terrified about these new feelings I was experiencing. I had a crush on my English teacher Mr Morrison and it felt unusual but at the same time, it felt right. I told Wyatt I thought I might be bi and I think it was the first time I had him gobsmacked. His gaze turned intense and I felt like his eyes were piercing right through me. After a minute or so he smiled widely at me and told me he was the same and that these feelings were perfectly normal. He even went downstairs with me when I went to tell Mum and Dad. Mum was amazing, she told me she was so proud of me for being so brave and she loved me no matter what. Dad told me the same and it was one of the happiest days of my life. I turned to Wyatt and found him looking at me again with a blank expression.

That's one thing about Wyatt that had me perplexed; his staring. All my life I have noticed his staring. As a child it was ok and I liked his attention, he would stare at me and I would smile at him and he would smile back and play with me. As we've gotten older I've become more aware of the changes in Wyatt.

I would go to his room everyday and smile at him. What I've always noticed is that he would always be waiting for me, expecting me. He would beam at me when I entered and we'd lay next each other in his bed watching TV or doing homework, sometimes even practicing magic without mum knowing. I always noticed him paying more attention to me then our activities and I don't know what I felt but it was uncomfortable for one thing. The other feelings I didn't want to acknowledge.

You see Wyatt has always been affectionate to me; he always touches me warmly whether it is a hug or a ruffle of my hair. I'm his little brother so he has to protect me in his eyes, something which I find annoying and state vocally to him though my annoyance tends to amuse him more than anything.

I've noticed for the past year that he's changing. Ever since I turned sixteen I've noticed a shift in him and his behaviour. He's becoming more assertive and controlling to an extent. I've noticed his gaze on me becoming more frequent and intense than usual, as if there's been a shift in our dynamic. I don't know what to make of it, and when I ask him why he's staring at me, he just smiles at me. His smile is unnerving at times.

His touch lingers on me longer than usual, before he would ruffle my hair but now he strokes it softly and smoothly. He rubs his hand along my arm and shoulders as if he doesn't even realise he's doing it. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I tell myself that it's normal and he's just being affectionate. More recently he has begun to stroke my face.

The first time he did it, I was too shocked to even move. We were watching a movie while mum was making dinner downstairs and Wyatt had his arm around my shoulders. He was stroking my arm while my attention was fixed on the TV screen. I had stiffened when I felt his hand caress my neck and then my cheek. I faced Wyatt and gasped at what I saw. His cerulean eyes were gazing intensely into my own and his breathing had quickened. I found myself fixated at the intensity and power of his aura. It was the first time I had truly realised how handsome Wyatt really was. He looked like a Greek God and it was as if I was engrossed on his stare. He continued to stroke my face slowly, gauging my reactions and I suddenly realised how wrong this was. I backed away and told him I was tired. He looked disappointed but resigned, as if he'd expected this. That night I did not sleep.

I began to question how well I knew Wyatt, I began to question if our relationship was healthy. As far as I knew brothers didn't do that. But at the same time I couldn't help remembering how nice it felt to be touched like that, touched by Wyatt. I decided not to mention it and carry on like normal with Wyatt if for no other reason than the fact that Wyatt is the only person who will always be there for me. Wyatt always had time for me.

I went back to Wyatt's room the next day as I usually do and found Wyatt looking relieved to see me enter. He smiled at me and I gave a small smile back and we practiced some magic together. He didn't touch me that day or the next but by the third day he started stroking my arms again. Whenever he tried to touch my face I would walk away. Call it denial or what you wish but I told myself it was normal for him to do that even though I got this squirming sensation in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes however he would run his fingers along my arms and my neck and my face and I would close my eyes at the pleasurable sensation. I would open my eyes and stare into his and the air around us seemed as if it was charged with an intensity I couldn't fathom. I would end up retreating to my room or go hang with mum and limit how often I saw Wyatt afterwards. He would always act as if nothing happened and nothing was wrong.

I know eventually I'm going to have to talk to him about our boundaries but for some reason I always keep putting it off. If I'm honest with myself I partially enjoy the affection that Wyatt gives me. I feel uncomfortable when he strokes my face but at the same time I also feel good and light headed and my eyes get all hazy. More than anything, I find myself drawn to Wyatt's reactions. How his eyes match my own when they become hazy and intense at the same time, how his breathing quickens and becomes more apparent and how I swear I can feel the speeding up of his heartbeat.

I know I have to put a stop to this; I'm just worried how to deal with this while still maintaining the relationship we have as brothers. More than anything I worry about how much further Wyatt is willing to go...and how much further I'd let him.

_**End prologue**_


	2. Chapter 3

Hey everyone first of all I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed. I cherish every review I have gotten and I love the responses. I try to respond to every person but unfortunately I can't reply to the anonymous reviews. Just know that to all you anonymous reviewers thank you so much for your reviews! You rock!

Warnings – read the first chapter for warnings

Disclaimer – Don't own Charmed

This chapter will be in Wyatt's pov, hope you enjoy 

Wyatt pov

'Damn, it's cold.' Chris muttered, curling the duvet closer to his shoulders.

'I don't see how seeing as you're hogging the whole damn thing.' I snickered, to which Chris responded with a glare. I withheld my smirk and refrained from mentioning how damn sexy he looked when in a temper.

'Who was the one stating that the duvet was ''big enough for the both of us''.' Chris air quoted, doing a poor impression of me. I couldn't help but laugh at his imitation and he joined in the laugher, damn he's beautiful when he smiles.

Chris and I were enjoying a night in alone watching a movie. We were sitting next to each other on the couch with my duvet around us and my arm around his shoulders. Chris insisted on using his own duvet for himself but I told him not to be silly and that my duvet would be big enough for the both of us. I ignored the nervous look that appeared on his face when I stated this.

It's probably a good thing that I refrained from telling him that I wanted to use my duvet so I could have his scent on my covers to smell at night.

Mum and Dad had left today and were gone for a whole week. They were on a trip to 'Elder Land' as I liked to call it, to celebrate their 20th Anniversary, something which Dad was eager about and Mum...well, Mum was just happy that Dad was happy.

When Dad told me that they trusted me to make sure everything would go okay I just nodded my head calmly while on the inside I was thinking about how I could use this whole week to try and make Chris more susceptible to my control.

I know that's fucked up but the whole wanting my brother to be my lover sounds pretty twisted anyway and I don't give a shit anymore.

Chris mumbled something, pulling me out of my reverie and pulled the duvet further around his shoulders as his free hand switched the channels.

'Hey! I was watching that.' I exclaimed indignantly, to which he responded with a snort and continued to flick through the channels ignoring my protest.

'I'm in charge, don't even try it.' Chris smirked at me, his lips curling to one side in sexy drawl.

'Oh really,' I smirked 'And how do you figure that out?'

'The fact I have the remote...' Chris retorted with that smirk still in place. I wanted to suck and ravage those full lips of his.

'So what you're saying is whoever has the remote is in charge?' I asked innocently with a glint in my eyes

'That's exactly what I'm sayi...don't you dare Wyatt!' Chris warned but was too late as he saw my grin and my sudden movements. I had dived for the remote in his hand and it led to a wrestling match between the two of us for possession of the remote. In all honesty I didn't give a damn about the remote, I just wanted to feel Chris's body against my own and the feeling of Chris's body rubbing against mine sent a rush of lust and arousal into me.

'Ah!' Chris gasped as I used my physical dominance to drag him onto the floor completely at my mercy. He struggled against me as I pinned him down, the same position just what I fantasised about in my mind when I think about fucking him – face to face. Chris tried to use his feet to push at my chest but I used his move to my advantage to spread his legs and used my knees to lock them in place.

The sight of Chris immobile beneath me, under my control with me straddling his slim body under my own, made me rock hard and I had to angle my crotch away from his body so he would not notice.

'Wyatt, stop please!' Chris begged while trying to contain his laughter. The sight of him begging made my cock even harder; I could actually feel my dick pulsing against my jeans.

I shook my head with a grin. These moments were when I was happiest. Chris always made me smile so effortlessly when no one else could and I was content to simply straddle him and stay that way. It still surprises me that I can feel both happy and horny at the same time simply being in his presence.

I've fucked a lot of people over the years and I know for a fact I'm fantastic in bed. They literally crave my touch but I tire of them so easily. They are so easy to control and tame. The ironic thing is that I crave the touch of Chris constantly myself. I need to have some form of contact with him to feel at peace. I know that sounds like some complex but I can't bring myself to care.

'Wyatt! Get the hell off me, you're crushing my legs' Chris chuckled. I relaxed my grip on his wrists and reduced the weight of my knees on my legs but I still straddled him, hovering above him face to face, allowing us both to recover from the exertion.

I stared at Chris again while he had his eyes closed; he looked so peaceful and calm. Chris suddenly opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he looked into my own and his breath caught in his throat. I know I must have been giving off an intense stare because I could feel Chris's heart start to pound and instead of Chris pushing me off and breaking the moment as I expected, he continued to gaze back.

My own breathing had started to slow and I could feel my eyes getting darker. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Chris's hand started to move.

'Your hairs all damp.' Chris murmured as if in a daze.

I said nothing. I just stared into his eyes wondering if I should kiss him. His hand touched my face almost tenderly and I could not help but close my eyes at the sensation. Chris had never done this before and the feeling was amazing. His hand went agonisingly slow yet fast at the same time; slow because his fingers were so unhurried and fast because I never wanted his touch to end. He moved his fingers across my cheek before caressing upwards to my temple until he finally started to brush the sweaty bangs away from my forehead.

If it was possible, I loved him even more at that moment. He was so tender and soft and I felt this need to protect him and at the same time possess him all for myself.

'That feels so good.' I murmured huskily unable to stop the deep rumbling moan that had erupted from my chest. I could feel Chris's fingers move to the back of my head and he started to stroke my neck and the back of my ears.

I opened my eyes to see Chris still looking at me and when I moved my eyes away from his and down to his lips I could feel the shiver that I elicited from him.

My cock was aching beyond belief now and I wanted nothing more than to rub my cock against his body. I knew I couldn't though, that I had to take this slow but the desire was almost unbearable.

'Wyatt...' Chris whispered in a disbelieving voice, as if he did not believe this was really happening. I knew how he felt and said nothing, for fear of breaking the moment. I leaned my face ever so slowly down to his own never breaking eye contact. Chris had closed his eyes the moment he felt my breath on his cheek.

This was the moment I had been waiting for. The years of longing I had endured was finally going to be ended. I was just an inch away from his lips when out of the blue; the telephone rang.

Fuck!!!

As soon as the shrill ring echoed across the house, Chris snapped out of his reverie and literally pushed me off of him with a strength I didn't believe he could possess. We sat facing each other, me in barely restrained frustration. His expression however...he looked sick.

The telephone stopped ringing and we still continued to look at each other.

'I'm going to my room.' Chris said expressionlessly avoiding my gaze as he stood up.

'Chris, wait!' I said angrily. 'We have to talk about what happened.'

'Just leave me alone!' Chris spat out angrily. We glared at each other before Chris turned away and walked towards the foyer.

I was at the end of my patience. I was so close to kissing him and now the moment was lost. I don't think that I could wait any longer. As I went to grab his hand, he orbed away. Angrily I sensed his presence upstairs and orbed into his room. I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed with his face pressed into his hands. As soon as he heard my arrival he glared at me even more.

'Get the hell out of my room Wyatt.' He said calmly. I wasn't fooled, I could feel his emotions coming off him, I may not be able to sense what he's feeling but I could sense how strong the feelings were. Even without sensing his mood I could detect the nervous undercurrent that was evident in his voice as he spoke.

'No.' I stated simply crossing my arms together.

'We have to talk about what happened.' I said calmly as I walked towards him.

'There's nothing to talk about!' Chris said in a panicked tone as he got off his bed and backed away from me.

'Bullshit! We almost kissed and if that fucking cock blocking telephone didn't ring then we'd probably still be kissing.' I replied unable to keep the frustration from coming out.

'Are you hearing yourself Wyatt?' Chris asked incredulously 'We're brothers for fucks sake! It's wrong! What we nearly did will never happen again and I don't want to hear another fucking word about this ever again. Do you hear me!?' He shouted. He continued to walk backwards away from me.

'You can ignore this all you want but it won't make the problem go away.' I responded calmly once more though inside I was feeling a torrent of emotions at his declaration.

'You know I want you, I think you've always known.' I murmured deeply, my voice had turned all husky again at the sight of Chris so defiant and stubborn. I continued to walk slowly towards him while Chris stepped back until he finally came against the wall.

'Why else would you let me touch you?' I asked him quietly. He did not reply.

'I look at you and you look at me and I know you feel something as well.' I said gazing reverently into his face as I came up within inches of his body. The air was becoming charged with sexual energy again, the potency was thrilling. I know that Chris felt it too.

'You're my brother.' Chris whispered brokenly as if that explained everything and it did. I nodded in silent understanding. 'I don't want to feel this way.' he drifted off turning his face to the side.

'So you feel something too?' I demanded quickly, my eyes widening at his reluctant admittance and startling him out of his defeated demeanour.

'I don't know what the fuck I feel but I'm not acting on it.' Chris firmly stated but I could see his resolve starting to weaken. I moved even closer to him and enveloped his slim frame. I leaned into his ear and Chris gasped at the closeness of our bodies, so close to full touch.

'We won't have to tell anyone.' I whispered in his ear and I felt him shake and exhale jaggedly. I could smell his arousal; it was deep and potent. The mixture of Chris's scent of soap and chocolate mixed with his arousal was the most intoxicating smell I have ever experienced. I could feel my dick pulsing with pre-cum and the patch on the inside of my jeans was very damp and sticky. I sniffed Chris's hair and rubbed my nose against his forehead. He moaned and it was the most glorious sound.

'Tell me Chris' I whispered as I stared at him. 'Does anyone else make you feel this way?' He shook his head, which was a good thing because I know I would do everything in my power to ruin anyone who tries to take my Chris away from me.

I looked deep into his eyes before I slowly pressed my hip against his own. Both Chris and I moaned at the feeling. His cock was just as hard as mine and I continued to rub and roll my hips and my dick against his own straining cock. I grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head as I continued to thrust my hips against his own.

'Wyatt...Mmm...Oh God!' Chris moaned loudly with his eyes closed, spurring me on even faster all the while gazing into eyes and fixing him with my possessive stare.

He was making the most delicious sounds; a combination of moans mixed with whimpers. I couldn't contain the grunts that were coming out of my mouth. All that I imagined and fantasised about doing with Chris was nothing compared to the real thing. I was so caught up in my lust I needed more.

'You see Chris?' I moaned and panted as I rubbed my hips more roughly and deeper against his. 'Do you see how right this feels?' Chris didn't reply, his eyes were half lidded with pleasure and he had thrown his head back so it was facing the ceiling.

'Look at me' I hoarsely demanded. His eyes snapped back into my own and his breathing was coming out in pants and moans. The pressure was building, I could feel my cock tightening but I needed more from Chris.

'Do you want me to stop?' I asked him. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

'No.' Chris panted though his eyes still showed uncertainty. I was too caught up in my lust to stop and was relieved he didn't say yes. I grabbed him and led him onto his bed. His back hit the mattress with me on top and I orbed away our clothes in one wave of my hand. We were clad in only our boxers.

I took a moment to stare at him. He was sex incarnate, his creamy skin was unblemished and his cheeks were flushed with arousal and desire. He was staring at my own muscled body in awe. I grinned at the sight of Chris taking in the view of my biceps, muscular Pecs and well defined eight pack abs before his eyes drifted lower and widened at the sight of my long and thick cock just bulging against my briefs.

As I lay on top of him I gazed into his eyes before I slowly dragged my large pulsing cock against his smaller one in long grinding motions. We both moaned at the contact as I slid my body over his. I could feel his smooth chest and pretty pink nipples rubbing against my broad, slightly hairy chest. The feel of his breath on my face as he gazed at me in lust and the smoothness of his legs wrapped around the back of my muscled thighs and hairy legs.

'Oh Jesus!' Chris cried unable to form any coherent thoughts. I continued with my actions, not able to fully comprehend this was actually happening and beyond anything I could've expected. With the jeans out of the way, we could both feel how much more arousing the sensation was. The boxers were so thin that it felt like our bare cocks were touching and the thought spurred me on as I grunted and moaned as I sped up my thrusting. Chris had his hands clutching and digging pleasurably onto my lower back and ass and he used his hands to push my hips into him deeper. I wanted to fuck him more than anything in that moment.

'Oh god I'm close.' Chris moaned huskily and all I could do was grunt 'me too.' I quickened my pace to new heights when all of a sudden I heard a shout of 'Chris? Wyatt?'

Double Fuck!!!

We both stopped in shock and surprise and a sharp gasp was wrung from Chris's throat. It was Aunt Paige and I could hear her coming upstairs.

We rushed off the bed, Chris was shaking like mad and I quickly orbed our clothes back onto our bodies. I wanted to strangle Aunt Paige at that moment. Chris ran downstairs as soon as his clothes were on without a glance in my direction.

As I walked slowly down the stairs I saw a flushed Chris and a smiling Paige chatting casually – well Paige was while Chris just looked flustered.

'Finally!' She exclaimed as she saw me approach.

'Hey Aunt Paige' I smiled tightly hoping she didn't notice.

'So you guys were here? Why didn't you answer the telephone?' She asked with a curious expression on her face. Chris's face flushed even deeper at the question causing Paige to stare at him in concern

'Sorry we were watching a movie and couldn't be bothered to get up.' I interrupted smoothly.

'Teenagers.' She muttered amusingly. 'Well your mum asked me to check up on you now and then and now I have I'm going to head off.' She smiled as she saw me roll my eyes.

'Tell mum that me and Chris are perfectly fine but thanks for dropping in.' I tried to smile but it must have seemed like more of a grimace. Paige didn't notice anyway and gave us both a hug before orbing back home.

As soon as she was gone, there was an awkward silence in the atmosphere. Chris was avoiding my direction and he looked devastated.

'Chris.' I murmured walking towards him bringing my hand out to caress his face but he backed away from me quickly and just shook his head.

'That shouldn't have happened'. He said distantly, I felt anger begin to take control at his denial and pig headedness.

'We aren't going through with this again Chris. It happened and I don't regret one single moment we had earlier.' I declared passionately.

Chris was silent for several seconds before he whispered brokenly 'I do.'

I was prepared for this but I didn't realise how much his words would sting. The hurt twisted into rage and fury and before I could control it, several pictures hanging on the walls exploded. Chris just continued to stare at me blankly.

'I'm going to grandpas for a while. I don't know when I'll be back.' He said emotionlessly and before I could stop him he had orbed away.

This is far from over. If Chris thinks he can ignore the attraction and desire between us then he is deluded. I know now that I've had a taste of Chris I can't stop.

I will make him mine...

**Phew end of chapter.**

**I really put a lot of effort into this chapter and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm a review whore so feed my addiction with your thoughts! ; P**

**Till next time **


	3. Chapter 4

**Twisted love**

**Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait. Uni has been crazy lately, it's my final year and the workload is immense. To anyone who's had the stress of writing a dissertation, I feel for you!!**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed; I've received tonnes of FF alerts and favourite stories for this story as well as my personal favourite, reviews! Your feedback has been amazing and just like to say that I love you guys and continue to read and review :D**

**Thanks also to all my anonymous reviewers, just know that if I could reply to your reviews I would and that every one really makes smile.**

**This chapter is again set in Wyatt's pov; I prefer to write from his viewpoint but will add Chris soon. What pov do you prefer in your opinion?**

**Warnings – please read the first chapter for warnings.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Charmed... **

_**Wyatt pov**_

It has been a week.

Chris has been ignoring me for a week and its driving me insane. He never came back from Grandpas following that night and only came back on the day mum and dad had returned from their honeymoon. Following the event, I had given Chris a day to calm down and think over the things that we did that went way past the limits of what brothers should do. The morning after, I went over to Grandpas to talk to him. When I got there Grandpa let me in with a smile and hug, he told me to sit down and asked me what happened between Chris and us. I asked him what he meant and he looked at me with a concerned frown on his face and stated that Chris had become incredibly withdrawn and distant.

On the outside I appeared calm and concerned but on the inside I felt my gut twist. I felt like an arsehole, I was so obsessed with wanting Chris sexually that I became less concerned about what he was going through. At the same time though, there was a part of me that told me that Chris is rightfully mine and that him being with me as my lover would make us both the happier. I felt my dick throb in approval at the thought of being with Chris again. I had jacked off at least eight times since that night me and Chris rubbed against each other in raw heat. The pleasure and intimacy was more exhilarating then I ever thought possible. At least before I had never experienced his sexual touch but now the need to have him, to physically touch and dominate him was so deep it was both a pleasure and curse to remember.

I told grandpa I'd check on him and went to Chris's room but found it empty. I knew he had orbed out, probably as soon as he heard me. I closed my eyes and tried to sense his presence but found that he was blocking me. Now pissed off and incredibly frustrated I told grandpa I had to go and orbed straight into the underworld. I saw the demons grins as they thought they had a Whitelighter in their midst but their grins contorted into terror and awe when they sensed who I really was. The anger I felt at Chris's refusal to me gave me such power. I could feel my eyes turning pitch black and saw the demons shoot fireballs and energy balls at me; my energy shield deflected them back with ease. Several attempted to flee and teleport but I had contained the area with my force field and they were trapped. It became a massacre after that.

Their screams of agony made me smile.

I returned home calm after that and decided to give Chris a few more days until I tried again. When mum and dad came home today, I was shocked at how happy Chris acted when he saw them and acted as if nothing was wrong between me and him. But as soon as they were out of the room he dropped his smile and walked away from me. He wouldn't even fucking look at me though I know that he noticed my stare on him.

I've been staring at him constantly today, it was the first time I'd seen him since that night. I've noticed him glare at me a few times but he always looks away quickly when he looks at my eyes. I can't help looking now, I've memorised every single second of our time together. The way his slim smooth body felt beneath me, the sexiest most arousing moans I've ever heard in my life and his cherubic face twisted in pleasurable rapture. Just the image of him under me gives me a rock hard boner within seconds. I wish more than anything though that I had just kissed him. I was so caught up in the moment and didn't want to risk losing it that I restrained myself from kissing him. Its funny isn't it; I was rubbing myself sexually against him and yet I didn't dare to kiss him. Even more than the amazing experience I had, I missed him. It felt like a part of me was missing while he was ignoring my presence. I just missed talking to him and having my arm around him and just being in _his _presence.

Like I said, it's been one long fucking week.

Mum's calling for me and Chris to come and eat. I came to the table and saw dad smile at me while mum called for Chris to come down. Chris walked in and sat opposite me to my delight. He looked very uncomfortable at the sight of me in front of him and would not look away from the table. I knew I should have looked away from him but I continued to stare.

'What took so long Chris?' Mum jokingly asked, as she shoved the plate of Chicken Korma in front of him, 'Were you getting ready for a date or something?' she laughed. Chris just smiled weakly before shoving the food into his mouth.

I felt my temper flare at the comment but laughed along humorously, 'Yeah, sure mum. As if Chris is old enough to date, when's the last time he had one?'

I saw dad laugh along but I noticed Chris stiffening and glare at me. Mum noticed and came to his defence, 'Now Wyatt, you know Chris has lots and lots of time before he starts dating, there's no rush.'

Chris smiled tightly at mum and went back to his food but said no more at the table. I had enough and was going to make Chris talk even if it meant taunting him; I just needed to hear his voice.

'So Chris, do you fancy anyone?' I chuckled amusedly when Chris choked on his food when he heard my question

'Excuse me?' He glared in my direction.

'You heard me, is there anyone you like at the moment?' I taunted 'Has Chwissy got a wittle partner?' I mocked. Chris was turning red with anger and it honest to god turned me on seeing him so flushed.

'Now Wyatt, enough!' mum scolded me lightly.

'Oh come on, Wyatt's just joking around, aren't you son?' Dad smiled at me. I ignored him and continued smiling at Chris. Chris still said nothing and I mocked him even further.

'Aw is little Chris single, maybe I can help remedy that?' I asked in a teasing tone but my eyes were completely serious as I looked him in the eye and I knew by the slight widening of his eyes that he knew what I was implicating.

'Maybe you should mind your damn business!' He snapped and I was taken aback by the anger in his voice. 'Just because I don't fuck everything that moves doesn't mean I have to be a man whore like you!' I knew he was upset but I didn't expect him to sound so angry and hurt.

'Chris!' Dad raised his voice. Both mum and dad were staring at Chris in shock. 'Apologize to Wyatt now!' Chris gave dad a filthy look before muttering sorry to me.

'And Wyatt, apologize to Chris.' Mum commanded.

'Wyatt was only joking Piper' Dad muttered annoyed but mum remained firm.

'But I shouldn't have teased Chris like that so I'm sorry bro.' I stated seriously, looking at him. He just nodded at me before we went back to eating dinner in awkward silence. I continued to stare at Chris from time to time while mum and dad were talking and he was gazing into the distance. As if he suddenly sensed I was watching him, he looked up from the table and into my eyes and it was as if we were off in our own world. I saw his eyes glaze over and it sent shivers of excitement in my gut. I knew he was thinking about our time together and as if in slow motion, I saw his lips part and exhale shakily.

I was almost painfully hard as I continued to gaze at him and from the flush of Chris's cheeks and the almost susceptible darkening of his eyes, I knew Chris was in some state of arousal as well and that just made my erection throb even more. Then just like that, the moment ended. Chris stood up abruptly and all eyes turned to him.

'I'm not feeling that hungry, I'm going to head off to bed.' Chris said quietly.

'Are you feeling ok sweetie?' Mum asked in concern as she stood up and felt Chris's forehead.

'I'm fine mum, just feeling really tired at the moment.' Chris stated as he swatted mums hand away and moved out of her reach and into the foyer.

'But you haven't touched your food!' Mum cried indignantly.

'I'll eat it later!' Chris shouted in the distance, 'Goodnight.'

I continued to stare in his direction. I excused myself from dinner five minutes later and decided to confront him then and there. Now was the perfect time to talk to him. Our parents were busy; Chris wouldn't dare to cause a scene with mum and dad in the house. More than anything, he has had enough time to think things through and talk to me. I'd make him see my way eventually.

I knew he'd locked his bedroom door and I could see from the outside that his lights were on so I orbed into his room and cast an energy shield so he couldn't try and orb out. He was lying on his bed staring blankly at his bedroom window wrapped messily in his covers and looking innocently sexy. As soon as he saw me, he jerked in shock and stared at me but he didn't try to orb.

That gave me some hope.

'Wyatt, what do you want?' He asked nervously then rolled his eyes at his own question.

I was standing over his bed and went and sat down next to him like we used to do in the past. I was giving my best calming and affectionate expression and slowly put my hand on his arm.

'I just want to talk,' I said calmly 'without you ignoring me or orbing off.'

'There's nothing to talk about.' Chris said but he sounded so defeated, as if he knew he was deluding himself.

'I miss you.' I deeply murmured, not saying anymore but expressing the depth of my sadness and longing in those three words.

'....I miss you too' Chris finally replied after a long pause.

I slowly moved my arms around his shoulders and tentatively pulled him in for a hug. He resisted for a moment before he gave in and we hugged in silence. I breathed him in deeply and held on to him tight. He went to pull away from me but I held on tighter and he stiffened.

'Wyatt...let me go.' He muttered in my shoulder.

'Can I just hold you for a little while longer?' I knew I was pleading as I inhaled the scent of his neck.

I felt him shudder as I did that but he pulled me away from him. I still held onto him a bit so we were close to each other's faces and we stared at each other once again.

'We're going to have to talk about this eventually Chris.' I spoke softly as I pressed my palms on the mattress close to his legs.

'Can't we just pretend it never happened?' Chris pleaded with me, his dewy eyes boring desperately into my own. I ignored my dick hardening as the expression.

'I don't want to pretend it didn't happen and I don't regret it.' I stated bluntly.

'Wyatt, it's wrong!' Chris raised his voice, 'This isn't normal for fucks sake!'

'I don't care.' I calmly went on. 'Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?'

'I got the memo,' Sneered Chris.

'Don't you fucking dare!' I hissed lowly feeling my temper flare, 'You think this has been fucking easy for me? I've gone through everything you're experiencing and I can help you.' I said desperately. 'You just have to let me try' I pleaded.

'You don't want to help me, you want to fuck me.' Chris muttered in disgust and anger.

'Yes I do.' I stated simply not bothering to deny it. Chris made an expression of a goldfish at my statement which would have been amusing had the situation been different. He jumped off the bed and began walking around his room clutching his hair with his hands.

'Stop this Wyatt' he begged turning towards me abruptly. I didn't listen and continued towards him.

'I want everything you have to offer.' I whispered as I grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop," he whispered hoarsely in return.

'I want to kiss you and love you and be with you completely Chris.' I pressed on keeping a firm grip on his shoulders.

"How can you say things like that?" Chris seethed; his voice was the epitome of distress and fear. 'We're _brothers! _What happened was wrong!'

I felt my emotions begin to darken with lust and daring over his continued stubbornness, my voice echoed recklessness and excitement as I spoke to him.

'You liked it though,' I whispered and I saw his Adam's apple shift as he swallowed deeply. 'We can keep doing this without anyone having to know Chris?' I whispered seductively 'Imagine us together, the fun we could have.' I continued.

'No...' Chris whispered as he closed his eyes but I could see his resolve crumbling. The air around us was becoming charged again as before and before I could stop myself I ran my fingers along his ear. Chris shuddered as I skimmed so lightly it could barely be felt but caused him to close his eyes in pleasure regardless.

'You don't have to say anything now,' I murmured huskily, 'just let me kiss you this one time then I'll give you space to think?' I continued running my fingers along his ears and face and moved slowly closer.

Chris said nothing but his eyes opened and were filled with lust. The desire to claim him was strong but I had to be slow in my approach.

'Chris...just say yes or no?' I whispered seductively in his ear as I ran my fingers along his back thigh.

This was the moment; if Chris said yes then I would finally claim those lips which had given me such a great source of wanking fantasies. If he said no, then I'd try again later but never would I give up. He just didn't have to know that yet.

'Just this once?' Chris finally asked though his approach was one of uncertainty and innocence which caused my dick to throb as the way he spoke those words. He had no idea how sexy he was.

I ignored his question and instead leaned my forehead against his and muttered 'It'll just be between me and you, I promise.'

Our mouths slowly drew close to each other. My nerves felt as if they were shooting sparks, I was going to kiss Chris and the feelings going through me felt as if this was my first kiss all over again. No, it was more special than that, this was my first kiss with Chris and that was more important than my first kiss ever would be.

Our lips were barely an inch from each other when it happened...

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my mouth against Chris's in a passionate and heated collision. I was letting loose all of my desire and restraints and kissed Chris deeply. Chris on his part had wrapped his arms around my neck and grabbed my hair with his hands sending jolts of pleasure through me.

The feeling was incredible. The sensation of kissing Chris was unlike any other, I've kissed a lot of people but the intimacy that I was feeling with Chris just made the kiss all that more potent.

I slowly lapped my tongue along Chris's lips and he gasped in wonder. I used his surprise to slip my tongue into his mouth and stroke his tongue. Chris slowly lapped his tongue against mine and we quickly got into an erotic rhythm of French kissing. Chris was moaning and I felt myself moan in return, mine echoing huskily into his mouth. The feel of his sweet breath mingling with my own as our lips and tongues clashed will be something I will never forget.

I felt Chris's knees start to go out and so I grabbed his hips and moved him against the wall as our kiss deepened. The deeper our kisses became the tighter we held onto each other.

I felt myself needing more and I used one of my hands to try and unbutton Chris's jeans. It was at that moment I felt myself being pushed back by Chris.

'Enough.' Chris hoarsely spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

'Chris?' I panted back trying to calm myself and figure out what happened.

'You said one kiss.' Chris stared blankly though he was still panting and extremely flushed.

'I think you should go now Wyatt.' Chris said quietly.

'Excuse me?' I replied heatedly 'What about what happened now? Are we ever going to sit down and talk this through?'

'You said yourself earlier you'd give me time to think and that's what I need right now.' Chris calmly stated. 'Just give me some time and then we'll talk about everything ok?' He was pleading quietly now and I couldn't bring myself to say no as his expression.

'This isn't finished.' I told him quietly. 'I expect to hear from you soon.'

I backed off from him and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I walked towards his door to leave.

As I went to my own room, I thought about our kiss and how perfect it was but I know that waiting for Chris to approach me is going to be a nightmare. I know I have to be patient but the thought of touching Chris is making me lose my focus. I have never felt both incredibly aroused yet completely frustrated at the same time.

I think I'm going to hunt me some demons. That always makes me feel better when Chris stresses me out, something to work off the energy I'm feeling; I think I'll amuse myself by torturing a demon or two.

I just hope Chris will approach me sooner rather than later. The thought stays with me as I orb to the underworld.

_**Chapter end**_

**Jeez this was a long chapter. So yeah tell me what you think? It's not a secret that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write. ; )**

**The next chapter will be in Chris's pov and will catch up and continue with what's been happening so far. **

**Also I've had some questions about when Wyatt will turn evil and it's not for a while yet. I'm planning to have it occur slowly over time. **

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 5

Twisted Love

**Oh my God. Your reviews were amazing. I seriously love you guys! :D **

**I've decided to upload the next chapter tonight but this will be the last one for a while before the next update.**

**I'm having a blast writing this story; I'm getting tonnes of alerts and faves for which I really didn't expect. To all you lovely folks adding me on alert, please review! *shakes fists manically* **

**Also thank you anonymous reviewers, especially to Phil who's reviewed every chapter so far with really kind praise. Thanks dude!**

**This chapter is Chris's pov and will cover the events following their sexual encounter. Some of the dialogue will be the same as chapter 4 as its going over past events.**

**Warnings – read first chapter for warnings. **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Charmed.**

_**Chris pov**_

_What the fuck have I done!_

That was the only thought running through my head ever since Aunt Paige interrupted me and Wyatt from breaking the boundaries of what brothers should do...well I guess it's too late for that anyway. I orbed to grandpa's living room where I witnessed the sight of him jumping off the couch in shock. If it was any other time, I would've found it humorous that after twenty years of knowing about the supernatural, he still wasn't used to the sight of his grandson orbing in his presence.

I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done, about what _we_ had done. I was too stupid and far gone to realise at the time but I know that my relationship with Wyatt will never be the same again. Grandpa shook me out of my thoughts by giving me a hug and asking what I was doing here.

'I just wanted to see you grandpa...I was wondering if I could stay over for a few days?' I asked in what I hoped was a cheery tone.

'Of course you can kid,' He smiled brightly ruffling my hair 'but what about Wyatt? Isn't he supposed to be looking after you now that Piper and Leo are on their honeymoon?'

'Yeah... he told me to say hi but couldn't resist the chance to have a free house for once.' I lied through my teeth.

'Ha-ha let me guess? He couldn't resist the chance to have a girl over huh?' Grandpa chuckled grinning at me in a knowing manner.

_If only you knew..._

'So I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed if that's ok?' I avoided the question and grandpa must've seen something shift in my face because his face crinkled up in concern.

'Are you ok Chris? Have you and Wyatt had a fight?' He asked gently.

'Don't worry grandpa, there's nothing wrong. I just want to get to sleep, I'm really tired.' I gave him a small smile to which he responded with but his smile looked false and I knew he was still worried.

'Goodnight Grandpa, I'll see you in the morning.' I smiled though I wouldn't be surprised if it came out as a grimace.

'Goodnight kid' He patted my shoulder before heading back onto his couch to watch TV.

I went into the bathroom where I stripped and got into the shower. I put the water temperature to as hot as it could get and I stood there with the water pouring over my head and running down my body. The thoughts of what Wyatt did to me...what I allowed him to do, made me feel physically sick yet I stood there; still as a statue. I'd never felt such a violent torrent of emotions just flood through me. The images of Wyatt lying on top of me, feeling his eyes bore into my own as he dragged his large manhood against mine made me shudder with both disgust and arousal. To my shame I felt my dick start to harden as the memories just flashed through my head like a slideshow.

I tried to will my growing erection away but then the image popped into my head of my older brother practically naked with his extremely defined body and perfect face and I felt myself harden instantly. I could still remember the feel of his heavy weight on me, the incredible feeling of being in his protective yet inescapable embrace. The feel of his large hands possessively gripping my hips and wrists made my cock twitch. My dick began to rise as I remembered the sensation of his broad hairy chest and rock hard abs rubbing against my smooth chest and stomach. My dick became rock hard when I pictured his eyes; never in my life had I seen such intense lust filled eyes. It was as if the Wyatt I know was gone and another Wyatt had taken place, one whose gaze was piercing and wanted to possess everything I have. The feeling terrified yet exhilarated me at the same time. I stood there with my back against the wall staring down at my fully hard erection.

What the fuck is wrong with me. I felt dirty and sick and more than anything I hated myself. Not only because I let Wyatt do these things to me but also because on some sick twisted level I enjoyed it. I lost track of the time I was in the shower and somehow in that time, found myself slumped against the wall just sitting there with the water splashing over my body. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to ignore the telltale stinging in my eyes and just focused on the sound of the water swirling around the shower drain. I started to tremble violently when I remembered Wyatt telling me he wanted me, how I let my lust take control and how we committed something that even demons consider taboo. I took a shaky lungful of air before I burst into sobs.

------------------

I stayed at grandpas for a few more days; I just couldn't face seeing Wyatt. Grandpa thankfully didn't ask any more questions and I honest to god loved him for it. He always knows when to back off and just give me time and that's what I needed. When Wyatt came over the day after our encounter, I felt my heart constrict when I heard the doorbell ring and hear him greet grandpa. I orbed to San Francisco Bridge and focused all my efforts on blocking my presence from him, I sat on the bridge for a few hours just thinking and staring at the cars driving by. By the time I went back to Grandpa's it was night time and he was asleep and Wyatt was thankfully nowhere in sight. I silently thanked him for that; it looked like he was giving me time and space to think things through.

I dreaded going home a few days later but knew I had to. Mum and dad were going to arrive any moment. I was terrified of seeing them, I know that it was an irrational fear but I was so worried that mum and dad would notice something had happened that it made me panic. Then the rational side came to me, who would ever suspect incest. Even more worrying was the fact I had to see Wyatt. How could I look at him again? The kind caring protective brother I've always known is gone. In its place is my older brother who has harboured sexual feelings for me, for fuck knows how long. And I know subconsciously I've ignited and fanned his feelings. I mean I should've noticed the signs over the years, the way he would stare at me. None of my friend's siblings have ever stared at my friends the way Wyatt does to me. How he would always touch me in some way even going so far as to stroke my face. I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought but even then there was a small spike of lust and exhilaration at the memories.

When I orbed back home I saw Wyatt speaking to mum and dad in the foyer. This was the first time I'd seen him since that night and I don't know what I expected to feel but when he locked eyes with me and his eyes glinted with some emotion I couldn't recognise, I felt my stomach clench with anxiety. I managed to put on a good show for mum and dad and they didn't suspect anything and then headed to my room ignoring Wyatt's piercing stare at my back. I felt another shiver run through me at the knowledge of knowing that Wyatt was just biding his time until he got me alone. I knew when we faced each other that I would have to put a stop to it and I had no clue how Wyatt would act. There was another part of me however, which I tried to keep tightly shut in my mind which was excited at the possibility of Wyatt touching me again and to my shame I could feel my arousal spike again. I kept chanting _he's my brother _again and again to try and will down my erection.

Later in the evening, mum was calling me down for dinner. I could smell the tantalising aroma of Chicken Korma wafting throughout the house and usually I would have eaten it with gusto but my stomach was jumping at the thought of being with Wyatt. Mum called me down again and I slowly made my way into the dining room. The smell of the spices coming from the curry made me feel nauseous along with the thought of sitting opposite Wyatt and with my parents. I mean how the hell was I supposed to act in front of my oblivious parents and my older brother who had touched me in the most forbidden way. I noticed Wyatt looking at me and felt myself instantly tense with awkwardness; he didn't stop his gaze from lingering even if he noticed my tension.

'What took so long Chris?' Mum jokingly asked me as she passed me a plate of Korma, 'Were you getting ready for a date or something?' she laughed.

I couldn't bring myself to answer so I just smiled and went to eating my food.

The food tasted like ash in my mouth.

I saw from the corner of my eye Wyatt tense slightly from mums question and felt a tiny thrill go through me at the notion he might be jealous. That was soon replaced with disgust for wanting him to be.

'Yeah, sure mum, as if Chris is old enough to date, when's the last time he had one?' Wyatt had the nerve to laugh and unsurprisingly dad laughed along, so proud of his magical prodigy.

Wyatt was deliberately trying to wind me up, I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me and I fell right into his trap.

'So Chris, do you fancy anyone?' He chuckled amusedly when I started choking on my food.

What the fuck was he playing at!

'Excuse me?' I glared looking him in the eye. I saw his eyes glitter with amusement as he looked right back.

He started mocking me even further which ended in mum telling him off lightly and dad defending his precious son. I didn't reply, so determined was I to ignore him, but he just pressed on.

'Aw is little Chris single, maybe I can help remedy that? He spoke amusedly as an older brother would to his little brother in the eyes of our parents; but hearing his question made me look up as I realised exactly what he was implying. I looked up to stare at him and my eyes widened at the intent and seriousness of his eyes boring into mine. I felt hot anger bubble up in me. How dare he? How fucking dare he act so calm and composed while I felt like I falling apart.

'Maybe you should mind your damn business' I snapped before I could control myself, the anger in me was pouring out.

'Just because I don't fuck everything that moves doesn't mean I have to be a man whore like you!' I continued in my rant before dad ended it.

He took Wyatt's side as usual and ordered me to apologize even though Wyatt started the confrontation. I hate him so much! He's so proud of Wyatt but what would he say if he knew that Wyatt wanted his little brother? Mum came to my defence as usual, I got to tell you, dad could win the award for neglectful father of the year, but mum; she is the best mother you could hope for. She made Wyatt apologize which he did honestly and without mocking but the atmosphere was still tense.

I stared down at my plate, not hungry but shoving food into my mouth gave me something to do. I was thinking about how Wyatt could sound so normal and unfazed when I was anything but. As I focused on my plate I felt my attention drift to the memories of Wyatt again. Why the fuck could I not get it out of my head! I felt myself start to flush and my eyes glazed over as I remembered the masculine groans that emitted from his throat as he rubbed his body against me, the way his shaggy hair fell over his forehead and how his eyes roamed every inch of my body. I could feel Wyatt staring at me again and felt myself exhale shakily.

He knew.

Wyatt was intently aware of what I was thinking about and from the look in his eyes he was encouraging me to act out on the forbidden fantasies. I felt myself flush from his gaze and my cock hardened in response. I could see the contained lust brimming behind his facade and I knew he was aroused as well. Wyatt's posture had stiffened and his whole demeanour was of a lion after his prey and seeing him so affected made my erection throb.

I couldn't take anymore of this stifling atmosphere and excused myself from dinner; barely paying attention to mum's protests of my barely eaten dinner. I locked my room door as soon as I got in and lay on my bed staring out the window. My mind was blankly running images of big brother constantly through my head.

I just keep kicking myself internally at not having seen the signs. How stupid am I? I had so many questions running through my head. When did Wyatt start feeling this way towards me? Has he always felt like this? Did he just want me sexually or did he want an actual relationship? The last question made me laugh without humour; I mean who the hell has a relationship with a family member much less your own sibling. I tried to imagine myself kissing one of my cousins like Henry and even imagining myself with Pru but the thought just makes me shudder with disgust and repulsion. Then I imagined myself with Wyatt and although I feel disgust at the notion of him being my brother, I feel a strong wave of arousal remembering his grunts and moans as he thrust against my willing body. I hate myself for having a small part of me that wants more from him.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't realise Wyatt standing in my room. I jumped in shock, he was the last person I wanted to see but I knew I had to face him sometime. It was hard to maintain a calm facade when I saw him just looking at me. He had a calm gentle expression on his face but I could see in his eyes the undercurrent of impatience and lust.

'Wyatt, what do you want?' I asked nervously then rolled my eyes at the stupid question.

_He wants me. Duh._

He slowly made his way towards me and sat down next to me. I felt myself instantly on alert, I was completely aware of his proximity to me and when he slowly put his large hand on my arm I felt myself tense.

'I just want to talk,' He said calmly 'without you ignoring me or orbing off.' His expression was so gentle and soothing but it did nothing to calm me. It just left me feeling worn out and exhausted.

'There's nothing to talk about.' I replied but even I knew how stupid that statement was.

'I miss you.' He spoke truthfully and my chest constricted tightly at how sad he sounded.

Maybe he was having a hard time as well and was just better at maintaining his facade. For all I know he's probably perfected his facade over the years. Over the past few days I've been so concerned and worried about what happened that I've pushed to the back of my mind how much I missed him as well. I missed how we would just hang out, how we could talk about anything for hours on end and how I could confide in him and he'd be there to support me like the perfect big brother. Wyatt was just staring at me mournfully and I couldn't resist replying.

'....I miss you too.'

His expression changed to hope and he pulled me into a hug which I only resisted for a moment. It felt so good to be in his embrace, to feel my slim frame become encompassed by the welcoming size of his broad chest and bulging arms. But then flashbacks of being in his embrace on that night appeared, I remembered him lying on top of me rubbing against me in unconcealed lust and dominance and I tried to pull away from his embrace. In response he held onto me tighter and I stiffened at the action.

This wasn't my kind protective brother. This was someone who wanted a relationship beyond the boundaries of what society would accept appropriate.

This was taboo.

This was incest.

'Wyatt...let me go.' I muttered in his shoulder unable to resist breathing him in. He smelt like soap and aftershave and just pure masculine Wyatt. He smelt amazing and I could feel myself drift into a pleasurable haze.

'Can I just hold you for a little while longer?' He pleaded with me.

The sound of him begging me and sounding so vulnerable sent a ripple of wrongness and pleasure through me. I kept chanting he's my brother in my head but I could feel my hormones starting to react to his close proximity. I pushed him away from me but he still held on quite tightly so we were face to face in the stifling silence of my room.

'We're going to have to talk about this eventually Chris.' He spoke softly, his hand relinquishing his control on one side of me.

'Can't we just pretend it never happened?' I pleaded but even I knew that wasn't possible. This was going to be something that I would remember for the rest of my life. I don't know why but Wyatt's eyes started to darken with some unrecognisable emotion when I started to beg.

His eyes were so intense and foreboding.

'I don't want to pretend it didn't happen and I don't regret it.' He stated bluntly.

This had to stop now. I had to put a stop to this and make him realize what he was saying.

'Wyatt, it's wrong! This isn't normal for fucks sake!' I half shouted, half whispered.

'I don't care. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?' He asked me watching my reactions with intense scrutiny.

'I got the memo,' I sneered pissed off with his stubbornness.

'Don't you fucking dare!' He hissed lowly and I looked at him in shock at his sudden change of behaviour.

'You think this has been fucking easy for me? I've gone through everything you're experiencing and I can help you.' He stated this desperately, clutching my arm with frightening intensity.

'You just have to let me try' He continued edging closer to me, his voice having shifted back to calm as if he'd never been angry.

'You don't want to help me, you want to fuck me.' I muttered in repulsion and anger.

'Yes I do.' He stated calmly as if he was discussing the fucking weather!

I was in shock. I knew he wanted me, that night was proof enough. But to hear it come out of his mouth so simply made me freeze in disbelieve. To my shame I felt myself harden at his words.

'Stop this Wyatt' I begged. I just wanted to be alone but there was a side of me that wanted him to continue...to see where this was going.

'I want everything you have to offer.' He whispered grabbing a hold of my shoulders and leaning in to me.

"Stop," I whispered hoarsely, the foggy pleasurable haze was coming back in my head. I couldn't feel myself think clearly and the blood was rushing down to my dick making it ache beyond belief. I could feel my resolve beginning to crumble, my hormones were taking over and Wyatt seemed aware of the fact.

'I want to kiss you and love you and be with you completely Chris.

"How can you say things like that?'' I tried one last time to gain a control of my emotions and raging hormones. I had to make him stop! 'We're _brothers! _What happened was wrong and repulsive!'

There was a sudden thickening of temperature, the atmosphere felt charged and constricted. I could see Wyatt's face darken with a combination of anger and lust. The look in his eyes was filled with recklessness and excitement. He stared at me in silence for a few seconds before he smirked and leaned in whispering.

'You liked it though'.

I swallowed deeply and wished I could have protested. That I hated what we did and hated him for putting me in this situation and I did to a degree. But the truth was I allowed him to do those unspeakable things to me and I enjoyed it just as much as it repulsed me.

'We can keep doing this without anyone having to know Chris? Imagine us together, the fun we could have.' He whispered.

I could feel his breath on my face and the haze was too powering now. I felt as if my mind was out of control and my body had taken over and was reacting to Wyatt and his ministrations.

'No...' I whispered but it was futile now. I was nearly under his control and as he skimmed his fingers along my ear I did nothing to stop him. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the forbidden sensations he was invoking in me.

I could feel Wyatt shaking slightly and his voice was thick and deep with arousal as he spoke.

'You don't have to say anything now, just let me kiss you this one time then I'll give you space to think?'

I was barely aware of what he was saying. All I knew was that I didn't want him to stop touching me when it felt so good. As I finally realised what he was saying, I felt a thrill at the request. I opened my eyes and something must have shown on my face because his eyes shifted into a predatory and opportunistic glint. I took a moment to examine his face which was so close to mine. He truly was an angel. His shaggy blond dark hair was tousled over his forehead and brow, his sharp nose and chiselled defined jaw made his lips stand out even more. His crystal blue eyes were silently encouraging me to act out on his desire.

'Chris...just say yes or no?' He whispered seductively leaning in so he could fan his breath over my ear as his fingers ran along my thigh.

My body was flushed and trembling and I felt as if everything was in a slow haze that I didn't want to end. At this point I was picturing Wyatt not as my brother, but as a man. An extremely handsome and masculine Adonis who could have anyone he wants and yet wants me. I saw Wyatt wait for my answer; his eyes boring into my own as he continued along with his caresses along my thigh and back sending goose bumps all over my body.

_Just this once _I told myself. I just needed to get this out of my system and then I could think clearly again. I knew I was half in denial at my thinking but my body was so charged with hormones and the feeling of being wanted almost obsessively, was thrilling.

'Just this once?' I repeated the thoughts in my head out loud with a degree of uncertainty.

I saw Wyatt's eyes widen in excitement and desire and he whispered something to me I didn't hear, so preoccupied was I with his forehead pressing against my own.

We slowly moved our lips closer and closer when it happened.

Wyatt grabbed me towards him and his lips collided against mine in the most passionate and almost desperate collision. The intensity of his kiss was amazing; he was dominating the kiss to assert his authority on me being submissive and him in control. My mind was blank and I let my hormones take complete control of my body. I fisted his hair which caused him to groan deeply into our kiss with pleasure. I had never known a kiss could be so intense and consuming.

I lost time of how long we were at it. We had moved onto French kissing and I was surprised at how slick and incredible the sensation felt when our tongues met each other. Wyatt's lips were incredibly soft and yet his face had the scratchy feel of stubble which provided a delicious contrast against my smooth face. Wyatt grabbed me and pushed me against the wall as our kisses deepened. He held on to me tighter and tighter and I could feel his large erection pressing against my hip.

It was at that moment that I realised this wasn't just any man.

This was Wyatt; my brother.

Panic and arousal battled against each other in me and rationality took over when Wyatt attempted to unbutton my jeans, his shaking hands were clutching for any part of skin he could reach but I wasn't ready to go further. I pushed him back and fought to catch my breath.

'Enough.' I spoke hoarsely breathing in deep breaths.

I felt myself gain control again, my hormones retreating quickly at the realisation that it was my older brother who had just given me the most incredible kiss of my life.

'Chris?'Wyatt asked. He was catching his breath as well and looked half dazed with lust.

'You said one kiss.' I stated blankly though I was still panting.

I needed time to think about what happened. I felt disgust and horror fill in me at the thought that I had kissed my older brother but at the same time I could no longer deny that I was attracted to Wyatt. I just didn't know what to make of it and how to deal with it. The rational side of me told me this would only end in heartache for everyone but there was also another side telling me to let go of my inhibitions and see where this could go. How much pleasure we could give and receive to each other. I willed those thoughts away in my head.

'I think you should go now Wyatt.' I spoke to Wyatt quietly without looking at him.

'Excuse me?' He replied heatedly 'What about what happened now? Are we ever going to sit down and talk this through?'

'You said yourself earlier you'd give me time to think and that's what I need right now.' I stated calmly though inside I was a mess.

Wyatt still looked indignant and unwilling to leave so I resorted to begging. I knew he wouldn't refuse me.

'Just give me some time and then we'll talk about everything ok?' I was pleading with him and he knew it. His shoulders slumped in defeat but I could tell by the look in his eye he was far from finished.

'This isn't finished.' He replied turning around 'I expect to hear from you soon.'

_Soon is not long enough._

As he walked out of the room I collapsed onto my bed and lay on my back staring blankly at the ceiling.

What the fuck have I done?

If the situation was bad before, it's ten times worse now. I shouldn't have kissed him, the rational part of my mind is saying but I can't help reliving the kiss in my head. The kiss was intense and passionate and just...perfect. I felt myself harden again and groaned in dismay.

I'm attracted to Wyatt.

Fuck.

The following morning I woke up with a groan to start off the day. I had virtually no sleep at all with thoughts of Wyatt running through my mind. I wondered if he was awake at night and kept thinking what would happen if he came into my room while everyone was asleep. The thought gave me morning wood and I sighed in resignation as I gave my dick an angry glare. This was becoming too frequent. I gave another groan when I realised what this morning meant.

It was Monday and the holidays were over which meant one thing – school.

'Chris, get up!' Mum was shouting loudly.

'I'm up' I yelled back.

'Come down for breakfast then when you're ready.' Mum's voice drifted away as she went into the kitchen

'I'll be down soon.' I called out.

I took a long shower with Wyatt constantly on my mind now. I wondered if he was awake yet. He probably would be as we usually headed to school together. The thought gave my stomach butterflies. What if he tried something again? And what if I let him?

I thought about it long and hard and realised that he would never dare to try anything in public, the most he would try is to talk to me and see where this is heading. Even that thought made me anxious; I had no idea what I wanted.

I made my way downstairs to the dining room to find Wyatt and mum eating at the table. Wyatt gave me the sexiest half grin and I felt my stomach jump in response.

'Morning.' I muttered still feeling the lack of sleep in my eyes.

'Good morning peanut.' mum greeted with a warm smile.

'We should head off soon Chris,' Wyatt smiled at me and yet I didn't dare look in his direction. 'We don't want to be late, do we?'

'I thought Alex was giving you a lift today Wyatt?' Mum asked questioningly 'isn't his car two seated?'

'It is but Chris can get a ride too, he can sit on my lap or something if there's no space.' I gaped at him in shock as Wyatt smiled innocently but I could detect the glint in his eyes.

'I don't mind walking.' I stated firmly.

'Don't be silly Chris.' Wyatt pressed on, leaning forward to gaze me in the eye 'Alex won't mind if...'

_DING DONG_

The rest of his sentence was cut out by the sound of the doorbell. We all looked at the door wondering who it could be. Mum got up and left me and Wyatt sitting opposite each other just staring. Wyatt was smiling at me almost pleasantly while I just stared passively back.

'Hey Mrs H, how's your summer been?' I heard a familiar voice ask.

'It's been great darling, thanks for asking. How was your trip to Portugal Bianca?'

'It was amazing! I have to tell you all about it sometime.'

'I'd love to hear about it.' Mum chuckled 'Are you here to see Chris?'

'Yeah, I figured we could walk to school together' Bianca stated almost shyly.

'Come in, would you like any breakfast?' Mum kindly enquired.

'No that's ok but thanks for the offer' she replied.

'Chriiiis look who it is...' Mum smugly said walking in with a large grin on her face and with Bianca next to her.

'Bianca.' I said almost breathlessly not sure I was seeing correctly.

'Hey Chris.' she replied half smiling, half looking shy.

She looked amazing. I remember seeing her before summer started and she was pretty but she had yet to mature. All I could say was she'd changed and definitely in a great way. She was wearing a black jumper which hugged her frame with a blue denim skirt which highlighted the creaminess and length of her legs. And damn; when the hell did she get curves and fill out?

I must've been staring at her for too long because I heard a throat clear from beside her and turned to see mum smirking at me with a very amused expression. Bianca was blushing under my scrutiny but she was smiling as well, obviously pleased with my reaction.

'Wow you look...nice' I finished lamely.

Mum burst out laughing and Bianca giggled obviously amused.

'Thanks.' she said rolling her eyes and appearing unconcerned but the tell tale blush on her cheeks indicated her pleasure.

'So you want to walk with me to school?' She asked me shyly.

'I'm sure Wyatt doesn't mind....Wyatt?' Mum asked in his direction sounding concerned.

_Oh Shit!_

I completely forgot about Wyatt. I slowly turned to look at him and was shocked at the rage on his face. He was glaring at Bianca with utter hate and when he saw me look at him, his eyes literally darkened to pitch black. The jealousy on his face was obvious to me and it left me feeling a mixture of arousal but also fear to see such a dark look on his face and knowing I was the reason.

'Wyatt...Are you ok?' Mum asked him in a worried tone while Bianca recoiled slightly from his glare, oblivious to what had caused this reaction.

'I'm fine' he replied thickly, as if he was swallowing down his anger.

'Are you sure?' Mum asked wondering what was happening.

'Yeah...just a dodgy breakfast' he smiled without humour looking at me again with those piercing eyes. Seeing him smile at me with no real emotion was disconcerting enough but the look in his eyes caused me to shift uneasily. They looked so dark, his pupils literally black and it was full of jealousy and anger that Wyatt seemed to have a hard time containing.

'Are you coming to get a lift with me Chris or not?' He smiled at me again just daring me to say no. Bianca just rubbed her arm consciously wondering what the hell was going on.

'Don't be so rude Wyatt! You can get a lift and Chris will walk Bianca, ok Chris?' Mum spoke daring me to contradict her. I just nodded along agreeing, as if I would go with Wyatt when he was in this state.

'Let's go' I muttered to Bianca and she nodded quickly desperate to get out of there.

We walked past Wyatt without a word who just stood there like a statue. I could see his fingers twitching and I was actually worried that he was going to try something. I stood behind Bianca and followed her out all the while feeling Wyatt's glare piecing my back. Just as we'd opened the door to the front porch, we heard mum scolding Wyatt on his attitude and behaviour.

'What the hell was that about?!' Bianca exclaimed looking at me in shock.

'What do you mean?' I asked nervously knowing who she was talking about.

'I'm talking about your older brother! What is his deal? Did you see the way he looked at me?' she questioned with wide eyes.

'He's just really anti-social' I lied.

'...Right.'

Bianca didn't look as if she believed me but dropped the subject and shyly asked me if I missed her during the summer. I smiled and replied I did and we caught up on what we did during the holidays.

In my head though, I couldn't stop thinking about Wyatt's reaction to Bianca. What was his problem? He acted as if Bianca murdered a kitten and then left its corpse on his bed to find! I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that Wyatt's going to question me about Bianca tonight.

Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to pay for this later?

The thought stays with me all day.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

_**I'm spoiling you readers, the latest update in three days! **_

_**This is my longest chapter yet!! Over 6000 words!**_

_**I hope you readers like my chapters to be this length or do you prefer it shorter?**_

_**Please review, they feed my fan fiction addiction! ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back with the latest update****.**** As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**I'm really hoping to get past the 100 review barrier eventually so please help me achieve this **

**This is Wyatt's pov, hope it was worth the wait. **

**Warnings – Read first chapter for warnings.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own charmed **

_Wyatt pov_

Following the mind blowing kiss with Chris, I had a lot of pent up energy. The best way to relieve myself of that tension was to kill some demons. There's nothing better than the feeling of terror and pain I can inflict upon a demon to help me sleep at night. As I orbed throughout the dark endless expanse of the underworld, I could sense the presence of fifteen demons dwelling in a large cave. Once I formed into existence; I saw a large surrounding dimly lit with several torches on the stony walls and three exits leading into darkness. I saw the demons faces twist into terror when they saw me.

Demons knew now that there was only one being who would orb into the underworld; the rumours of a dark angel reaping havoc upon the demon population.

The sight of their reluctant awe and dread helped alleviate some of the sexual frustration that I was still feeling thanks to Chris.

'The twice blessed child!' gasped one demon, his thin pale face contorted while his pitch black eyes widened in knowing fear.

'That term is so old' I drawled as I walked towards them slowly. I relished the sight of the majority of the pack backing away as I slowly gained on them. I noticed a few holding their stance, their eyes guarded but determined. I nodded appreciatively at them; bravery even among demons was something to be respected.

'How about you call me the destroyer?' I grinned as I gained on them. One of the smaller demons, a man with greasy blond hair and a chubby face tried shimmering out but found he was unable to. He began to tremble as I smiled at him.

'You can even call me God if you like?' I smirked as I saw the braver demons sneer at my words.

God was not welcome in hell it seems.

Several fireballs and energy balls flew towards me in an instant, the combination of which would've been enough to burn a house to the ground. My energy shield deflected them with ease and three of the demons closest to me screamed in agony as the demonic balls impacted on their chests and burned them out of existence.

The rest of the demons circled me while shooting at the same time, too stupid to realize that it would do nothing against me.

'Haven't you learned your powers do jack shit against me?' I asked in honest curiosity.

I unleashed a bolt of lightning from my left hand, the sheer force rippling through my arms and bursting from my fingertips. Four demons screamed as the heat from the lightning caused their skins to bubble before they burst into flame.

Two of the demons tried to run through the exits leading out of the dark cave. I shook my head in disgust at the cowardice they displayed. I flicked my right hand towards their back and they screamed just briefly before they burst into pieces.

I felt myself grinning in pleasure. The powers coursing through me and the dominance and control I possessed rivaled the love I felt for Chris.

Two demons; an old man with a beard and winkled face and a women with dark hair and snake like features ran towards me, their arms outstretched to grab me. I spun in the position I was in and Excalibur materialized into my right hand which I used to slice the two demons in half with another turn of my body.

The sword gleaned with a light that lit the whole room and the only demons that remained were the ones that held their stances against me but did not attack. As I walked towards them, determined to finish them off with _my _sword, one of the demons; a beautiful woman with chestnut hair kneeled in a revered position and bowed before me.

I paused in surprise.

'Spare us and we will be your servants...master.' She murmured respectfully. The other three demons followed suite and bowed before me all muttering master and lord.

'Well this is unexpected.' I laughed darkly. I had to admit I got a thrill of exhilaration and power seeing these demons; beings whose sole purpose was to spread and cause evil and fear kneeling before me; the mightiest being in creation.

'Get up.' I spoke sharply and they all rose before me in unison, their eyes still averted. Only the brunette woman dared looked me in the eyes. I smiled in appreciation.

'Get out of here.'

They all looked at me in surprise. I considered killing them but my instincts were telling me that they could be of some use in the future.

And I always followed my instincts.

The three male demons shimmered out at once but the she-demon stayed where she was, gazing at me in curiosity, fear and some trace of lust. I smiled at her darkly and conjured a fireball from my left hand, Excalibur shined brighter from my right. Her eyes widened and I could sense her terror but her lust heightened and intermingled with her fear.

'Leave.' I commanded relishing the feel of both the light and dark powers under my control. It was times like this that I wondered about the stupidity of good versus evil. Ultimate power was the key, not petty sides fighting to gain control of the realms.

She shimmered away; her eyes still fixed on mine as she did so.

I extinguished both the fireball and Excalibur with my thought alone. I stood in the cave with the ashes of the demons surrounding me and realised this was the first time I had let demons go free. If my family found out they'd be wondering why. These demons were brave and cautious; an admirable trait; yet they were also smart. Powerful though they were they knew they had no chance against my power so they did the smartest thing they could in that circumstance and that was to offer themselves to me.

Just because they are demons doesn't mean they can't be of use. I felt pleasure rush through me at the thought of being a master; of having the control of powerful demons under my control to do my bidding. I know if my parents or Chris knew my thoughts they'd be horrified but it seems pretty reasonable to me. This world is all about survival of the fittest and I like the idea of being the top of the pack.

I orbed to my bedroom and stripped down to my underwear before I collapsed on the bed. I felt completely calm following my vanquishing spree. The killing had always calmed me for some strange reason and I knew I'd be able to sleep peacefully.

My thoughts ultimately turned back to Chris though. I remembered the kiss that happened just an hour earlier and the thought that Chris was probably asleep in his room now. My cock hardened quickly as I remembered how amazing the moment was. I recalled the feel of his soft lips moving against mine, the brush of our tongues sliding against each other making the most delicious wet and sloppy noises. My dick became stiff and I groaned silently when I pictured the line of saliva that trailed between our lips when we broke apart.

How Chris can look so horny yet so fucking innocent at the same time, I'll never know.

I thought that my venture into the underworld would calm me down enough to sleep and I lay in bed but could not sleep. I checked the time and saw it was 4.20am. I had to get up in less than four hours but my thoughts were occupied with what Chris would decide. Not only that but the sexual energy I felt would not go away. I needed to see Chris now; my hormones were telling me to do something about my large problem. I got up and walked to my door opening it silently. The hallway was dark and I walked with a raging hard-on with no concern of being caught in this hour. I tried opening Chris's door but it was locked, he obviously didn't want to be disturbed but I _needed _to see him.

I shimmered into his room; a less obvious way of attracting attention than orbing. As I entered his room, I saw Chris sleeping looking beautifully calm and peaceful. He was lying on his back with his arms on either side of his head and his legs spread wide apart. The sight made me dick twitch and I couldn't resist the slight squeeze I gave my cock in appreciation.

The whole scenario was so erotic and I couldn't resist rubbing my dick again. I slid my underwear off slowly all the while watching him and I felt my cock slap quickly upwards against my stomach as it was freed from the tight confines of my v briefs. I looked at Chris's face and saw his mouth was slightly parted.

I began to rub my dick slowly up and down, closing my eyes momentarily at the thought of sticking my dick in his mouth; of feeling his lips around my manhood and entering that hot wet orifice. I stood there for a few minutes slowly masturbating all the while watching his sleeping form.

I paused for a second when I saw Chris moving slightly but he stilled once more. His movements had caused a sliver of his porcelain stomach to show. I focused on the smoothness of his skin as I quickened my pace. Chris moved again and I was worried he would wake but I was too far gone to stop what I was doing if he woke but then he did something unexpected.

'Mmm...Wyatt.' He half whispered, half moaned.

I came.

Hard.

I could feel my dick pulsing furiously as I released deep shots in my hand, the way Chris moaned my name in his sleep was so erotic that I couldn't feel anything but shock and pleasure. As I slowly came back from my orgasm I noticed I was breathing deeply. I orbed the cum away and put my underwear back over my softening penis. I felt the warmness and joy go through me as I took in what had happened.

_Chris said my name in his sleep!_

I leaned by the bed and gently stroked his hair, knowing my gaze was completely soft and tender. He was attracted to me even if he didn't want to admit it and that thought filled me with hope. I kissed him slowly on the lips brushing my lips against his for a few seconds to prolong the moment. He still slept peacefully and I shimmered out during the kiss to my bed where I fell asleep in an instant.

I woke up early feeling slightly groggy but with a smile on my face. I knew Chris wanted time to sort out his feelings but there was no harm giving him a push in the right direction. Once I got showered and dressed I came down to the dining room to the smell of toast and bacon. Mum was already there getting the food ready while dad must have been off to Elder Land.

'Morning Wyatt.' Mum smiled as she noticed my approach.

'Morning mum, you didn't have to make breakfast, I would've done it.' I smiled in a great mood just remembering my name uttered from Chris's mouth during his sleep.

'Don't be silly, it's your first day back. Feeling excited?'

'It's school.' I replied in a deadpan voice.

'Oh hush.' she laughed.

'Is Chris awake yet?' I asked casually.

'Not yet, I was actually going to wake him up now.' She replied taking a bite of her buttered toast.

She walked off in direction of the stairs and I could hear her shouting for Chris. She came back rolling her eyes at Chris's stubbornness to get a few more minutes of sleep while I smiled fondly. Chris has _always _been difficult when it came to waking up.

He came down 25 minutes later and I couldn't resist the grin that popped out of my mouth as I saw him gaze at me briefly. His cheeks turned slightly red and I knew he was thinking about our kiss. He probably assumed I was grinning about that which I partly was but Chris calling out my name in his sleep while I jerked off in front of him was what caused me to grin instantly.

'Morning.' he muttered looking quite tired. He must have gone to sleep later than I expected.

'Good morning peanut.' Mum smiled while I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. Chris was always mum's little boy in her eyes. Mum gave Chris that endearment ever since I could remember and when I asked her why she called him that, she gave me a motherly smile and said he was so small she could just gobble him up. I rolled my eyes during that time as well to my recollection.

'We should head off soon Chris.' I smiled at him. 'We don't want to be late, do we?' I was slightly disappointed that he didn't respond or even look at me.

In response mum stared at me in confusion.

'I thought Alex was giving you a lift today Wyatt? Isn't his car two seated?'

'It is but Chris can get a ride too, he can sit on my lap or something if there's no space.' I smoothly replied all the while smiling innocently.

Chris looked up in shock at my comment and I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't resist the notion of having Chris on my lap so I could feel his ass pressing against my cock.

Chris however had other plans.

'I don't mind walking.' he stated firmly but I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from me.

'Don't be silly Chris.' I spoke leaning forward as I looked in his beautiful green eyes. 'Alex won't mind if...'

The doorbell rang cutting off the conversation. I wondered who it would be, Alex always beeped his horn when he arrived at my house and he wasn't due in for another 10-15 minutes. Mum walked off to get the door and me and Chris just stared at each other in silence. He was acting stubborn based on his laidback demeanour but I wasn't fooled. I once again remembered him calling my name in his sleep and I smiled at him pleasantly.

That is until Chris's face scrunched up in confusion as we heard mum talking to someone undeniably feminine.  
Chris's gaze wavered towards the hallway and I felt my smile slip off immediately when mum walked in with a girl around Chris's age. She was pretty I'd admit but nothing really special. I've fucked women a lot fitter than her but the stare that Chris was giving her made my stomach twist in new ways.

'Chriiiis look who it is...' Mum smugly said walking in with a large grin on her face and with this girl next to her.

'Bianca.' Chris replied breathlessly his eyes widening in disbelief. I felt my stomach clench and my throat constrict at the way he spoke her name.

This was no mere friend of his.

'Hey Chris.' She replied looking all coy and timid.

I felt my anger start to rise as I saw Chris's gaze fixated on her. As he continued to stare I could feel the jealousy and hurt pierce through me. He was attracted to her, that much was obvious and the fact that she was gazing back in obvious affected shifted something in me. Chris's gaze on this...Bianca lasted for several long agonizing seconds before mum cleared her throat in blatant amusement.

'Wow you look...nice.' Chris stared blankly breaking out of his reverie.

Red hot anger coursed through me as mum and that slut laughed along and she thanked him. How fucking dare he look at her like that? He knows how I feel about him, yet he plays all these fucking mind games with me. I feel the hurt deeper than before and it swiftly intermingles with my anger. My eyes darken with energy as I embrace the rage and control it. The dark oppressive energy envelops me and I feel the ever present need to possess Chris and show him he's mine.

'So you want to walk with me to school?' She asked Chris demurely.

I clench my fist wanting nothing more than to smash her face in. I feel some dark satisfaction at the thought of breaking her and causing her pain. Funnily enough I don't even feel shame for thinking it. I know I sound fucked up and that it's not normal to think like this but since when has my family ever been normal? Not from lack of trying though on mums part.

When it comes to Chris though, I lose all sense of my rationality and morals. I know I'd kill anyone who tries to take Chris from me and if that bitch doesn't back off she's going to be dead. The thought calms me slightly though the sight of Chris gazing at Bianca in appreciation makes my jealousy spike even more. I find myself staring intensely at Bianca, wanting nothing more than to will her sorry life out of existence.

'I'm sure Wyatt doesn't mind...Wyatt.' Mum voice sounds concerned and I wonder why for a second before I realize she's seen my glare at Bianca. I notice Chris turn to my direction suddenly as if he forgot I was there and the thought turns my eyes to pitch black. Her eyes widen as she looks into my eyes. I feel a sick rush of pleasure as I notice her shock and confusion; not to mention the stab of fear that spikes when she notices the blackness seeping from my irises.

'Wyatt...are you ok?' mum asks me again.

'I'm fine.' I reply thickly; my throat still clogged up with the bitter taste of jealous.

_'_Are you sure?_' _She presses on.

'Yeah...just a dodgy breakfast.' I reply trying to gain control of my emotions. I smile blankly as I stare at Chris. His gaze is uneasy and I know he is aware of my jealousy. My eyes continue to stay black and I try to will it to go but the anger is still dominant.

'Are you coming to get a lift with me Chris or not?' I smile at him in warning daring him to contradict me. I blank the hussy not even acknowledging her presence and I feel a warm glow of pleasure when I see her bristle at my rudeness. I keep my black eyes focused on Chris as he hesitates. Unfortunately mum fucking intervened.

'Don't be so rude Wyatt! You can get a lift and Chris will walk Bianca, ok Chris?' Mum basically warned Chris. He nodded and motioned his little slut to go with him without another glance in my direction. Once they were out of the room, mum turned to me furiously.

'What on earth was that about?!' She glared.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You know full well what I mean, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!'

Oh great she used my full name, she must be pissed. Frankly I could not bring myself to care. In fact I found myself angry with her. What was she thinking sending Chris away with that tramp? I know I shouldn't be angry at mum but I'm so angry I can't think straight.

'I don't trust her' I remarked defensively.

'What?' she asked in confusion, 'Why not? And what on earth is wrong with your eyes?'

'I just get a bad feeling about her, I can't explain it' I state while I ignore the second question completely.

'She's a teenager for goodness sakes, you-' I cut her off.

'Look can we talk about this later? I have to go or I'll be late' I walk off without a glance back in her direction.

'What on earth was that about...?' I hear her mutter in disbelief.

When I get to the front of the house I see my friend Alex waiting by his car. He smiled brightly when he saw me approach but it lessened when he saw the look on my face. Dark stormy thoughts were running through my mind and I was in no mood for light conversation.

'Hey Wy...something wrong mate?' He asked in concern.

'Let's just drive.' I simply replied.

The drive to the school was silent. I could feel Alex's curiosity and desire to know what was wrong but I was in no mood to talk. The dark energy flowing through me was slowly dissipating though I still felt the need to tear the bitch apart. I wouldn't though, I realised that if anything happened to her than Chris would suspect I was involved and I wasn't going to make matters worse when I could just get Chris alone later and show him he belongs to me.

The need to possess and dominate was still presently inherent. I wanted to fuck Chris and mark my claim on him. Feelings of anger and lust intermingled and I could feel my cock hardening.

I needed a good hard fuck to relieve myself of the tension.

I found myself looking at Alex; he was six foot with an impressive athletic body, blue eyes and auburn spiky hair. I'd fucked him a few times previously and he couldn't get enough. I broke it off when he started getting clingy but I needed a release and knew he'd be up for it. He noticed my attention and his eyes widened in shock and hope as he saw my intent.

'Drive us somewhere secluded.' I said huskily caressing his thighs with my hands. He nodded quickly and I could hear him exhale shakily. He drove for ten minutes to a secluded alleyway and he stared at me in longing and barely contained lust waiting my instruction.

'Suck me.' I stated firmly, Alex reached down to unzip my jeans and with shaking hands pulled out my half hard cock. He licked his lips before getting down to business and I closed my eyes imagining it was Chris. Alex was excellent at giving head, and not a half-bad fuck but throughout the blow-job I felt my thoughts drift to Chris and Bianca and my anger returned. I grabbed Alex's hair and pushed my cock deeper into his hot wet mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly.

Amusingly I sensed his feelings and found he was expecting this to be a regular occurrence. I grabbed his hair and pulled him away from my cock. He looked up at me with longing, lust and uncertainty and I imagined it was Chris's face looking at me like that.

'Understand Alex; this is a going to be a onetime thing...you get it?' I smirked when I saw his eyes show a stab of hurt before shifting into something of indifference.

'I understand.' He said casually, his eyes eagerly darting towards my cock again.

'Pull your seat back and get on your knees.' I commanded.

He instantly did what I said, his fingers trembling with anticipation as he pulled down his jeans and underwear to his knees and lifting his bubble butt slightly up. I grabbed a condom out of my back pocket and used my spit to lube my cock. He cried out gently as I entered him slowly, Once I was all the way in I waited a moment and gazed at his back as he groaned in increasing pleasure. I pictured Chris easily in this position and I started to fuck his ass mercilessly pouring all my frustration and longing into the thrusts. Alex came within five minutes, his shouts of my name echoing reverently in the car and I followed quickly thrusting fast and deep, gripping his hair backwards with one hand and squeezing his hips with my other with an intensity which was sure to bruise.

I pulled out of him quickly and felt him shudder and groan at the feeling. He tried to kiss me and I shook my head; I noticed with amusement his face flash with pain before he got dressed and drove out of the alleyway. The drive to school was silent again; I didn't speak to Alex again though I noticed him glancing at me hopefully from time to time before looking resigned. Throughout the day I'd sit in my classes wondering if Chris was still with Bianca. My thoughts were driving me insane imagining all the scenarios that might be happening. I didn't see Chris until lunch when I walked in with my friends in the cafeteria. The sight that greeted me caused my blood to freeze.

The bitch had her arms interlinked with Chris's and they were both smiling as they spoke to their friends at the table. All of a sudden Chris's head swivelled in my direction and our eyes locked across the cafeteria. He turned away quickly but I noted with satisfaction that he quickly unlinked his arm from the sluts. She shot him a hurt look and I saw him say something to her which caused her to nod and smile though she still looked hurt to my satisfaction.

I didn't see him again until the end of the day. I got home quickly in order to speak to him but found that neither he nor my parents was home yet. I waited for an hour in the living room sitting on the couch facing the door, my thoughts growing darker with my desire to confront him about that bitch. The door opened with a clicking sound and Chris walked in tiredly through the foyer. He froze completely when he saw me stand up.

'Hey.' He said hesitantly.

'Who is she?' I calmly spoke.

'Who?'

'Don't fuck with me Chris; I'm talking about that slut.'

'Don't you dare call her a slut!' His voice rose.

'What would you like me to call her? Tramp? Hussy? Whore?' I goaded as I advanced on him smiling in a twisted way.

'I'll speak to you when you calm the fuck down. You're acting like an idiot' He sneered before he walked upstairs. I followed him and saw him quicken his pace to his room as he noticed my approach. The door slammed in my face and I heard the click that indicated he locked the room.

'Open the fucking door Chris!' I bellowed feeling my anger rise.

'Just get lost Wyatt! I don't want to speak to you right now!'

I lost control. He was obviously hiding something about this bitch, my anger reached its peak as I jealously imagined them kissing. I waved my hand and the door blasted open and splintered slightly on impact. I saw Chris standing opposite me staring at me in challenge. I felt my arousal hit me when I saw my little brother trying to defy me.

'Get the fuck out Wyatt, you need to calm down.'

'Tell me who she is.'

'Bianca's a friend.'

'Bullshit!' I icily replied.

'Do you know how ridiculous you sound?'

'Don't fuck with me Chris! I saw the way you two were looking at each other; even mum fucking saw it!'

'So what if we did? How is it any of your business?'

'It's always my business when it comes to you. What about us?!'

'There is no us!' He shouted 'Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you that way! It's not normal!'

'And Bianca's normal to you?' I sneered 'Don't delude yourself little brother' I walked towards him slowly but he held his position. I was getting painfully hard at his stubbornness.

'You're attracted to me. I bet its turning you on seeing me so jealous isn't it? Do you remember our kiss? Do you remember how good it felt? I bet you're as hard as I am now' I huskily spoke looking at his crotch. He blushed red but held firm.

'You're deluding yourself.' He sneered.

I grabbed him without notice and slammed him against the wall. He gasped on impact and stared at me in shock and anger but as usual he refused to show his fear. I leaned my crotch against his and groaned when I felt my cock rub against his obvious hardening bulge. He moaned at the contact but seemed to gain some sense of himself and tried pushing me away.

'Get off me now.'

'Nuh uh' I smiled darkly as I shifted my hips again. 'I'm going to fuck you eventually Chris...You will give in eventually.' He still struggled arousing me even more, the need to have him submit was bordering on obsessive.

'Why are you doing this to me?' He groaned.

'I love you.' I honestly replied. His reply was a look of anguish.

'You see how good you make me feel?' I press closer to his body until I envelope his frame completely so he can feel every inch of me. He looks up at me and I'm mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.

'If you ever left me I'd die.' I murmur as I inhale his neck and brush my lips against it. He shudders but still says nothing. I move my hand down his chest until I reach his groin. I brush my hand against it firmly and feel his groan of pleasure.

'You like that Chris?' I huskily moan in his neck. I unbutton his trousers quickly and find my prize. He moans deeply when I grab his erect cock, the feeling of his bare cock in my hands making me groan as well.

'You're mine, little brother.' I continue to masturbate him firmly 'I' m the only one who can make you feel like this.'

His breathing and moans quickens as does my pace. 'If anyone ever tries to take you from me I'll kill them.' I warn him and his eyes shift as he takes in my possessive words. I'm sure my eyes have turned dark now and his gaze shows both lust and panic at the sight.

'Wyatt...' He moans even deeper.

'Cum for me Chris!' I demand. My cock is leaking at this point, the sight of my hand making an elegant tunnel for my brothers smaller cock will forever be etched in my memory. He groans deeply and I see Chris orgasm for the first time.

He has never looked so beautiful in all his life.

We stay there in silence breathing deeply with our foreheads pressed together when I feel Chris start to shake. I see his eyes leaking with tears and realise he is crying. I feel a complete shift in emotion as I feel worry and concern.

'Chris?' I gently ask.

'I don't want to...feel this way' He cries and I feel my throat constrict at his distress but his words give me hope.

'Think of how happy we could be? Just admit to me at least that you have some feelings for me.' I gently pride.

'...' He doesn't reply.

'Please Chris...just give me something?' I'm begging him now and I don't care.

'...I'm attracted to you.' He confirms hesitantly and his eyes turn sad when he sees the ecstatic smile on my face. I gaze at him tenderly, all thoughts of possession gone from my mind as I nudge my cheek against him.

'But this can never happen.' He gently replies turning his cheek away from mine. I look at him determinedly; my face inches from his own.

'Chris...We can't keep doing this. I'm tired of this; I see you going through exactly what I went through and I already know what will happen if you don't accept it. I know I shouldn't pressure you but we will both be miserable.'

'Wyatt, you can't ask me to accept that. How on earth can I accept a relationship with my _brother?_'

I felt desire and understanding flicker through me as I realised Chris was wavering. I knew I had to make my move so I decided to show him how good we could be. I moved my palm against his cheek all the while gazing tenderly into his eyes. Chris's intake of breath showed me his defences were weakening.

'Eventually you'll wind up like me you know. You'll become tired of denying your feelings...I know you want me and God knows how much I _need _you' I drew my mouth until we were barely a millimetre apart from each other.

'It can be a secret.' I breathe into his mouth and smile when I see Chris close his eyes 'No one ever needs to know about us.' The proximity between us is charged like lightning and I know I have to wait for Chris to make the next move.

I close my eyes when I feel Chris's lips against my own and groaned deeply in pleasure and joy when I realised that it was _he _who initiated the kiss. We kissed for minutes with intense passion; I felt happier than I had ever felt in my whole life. The fact that Chris was giving us a chance made me grateful beyond words and I needed to show him how much I loved him.

Chris slowly broke the kiss and I grinned at him in contentment when I saw his heated cheeks. He roughly murmured my name and I could do nothing but hug him tightly showing him how fervently I needed him.

'We have to do this at my pace and terms ok?' He spoke thickly.

'Of course.' I nodded feeling too content to argue. I kissed him again smiling against his lips and he kissed me back; our kisses hungry with need.

'Wait..Wyatt you were joking about killing for me right?' He asked in uncertainty. On the outside I was still smiling contently but inside I felt the hate for Bianca rise again.

'It was just in the heat of the moment I promise.' One little white lie wouldn't hurt Chris if he didn't know about it.

'..Ok, just leave her alone ok?' He stated firmly.

'As long as she doesn't try anything I won't either.' The warning was clear in my voice though I was still smiling. Chris looked unnerved and I knew I had to backtrack.

'Relax. Mum would kill me if I tried anything.' I rolled my eyes as I casually stated this. Chris relaxed and even laughed at the statement. I felt the ever present need to kiss Chris come over me and I wondered humorously that once I'd made love to him, he'd most likely never leave my bed again. As I leaned in to kiss him again, we heard Mum calling us to help with the grocery. She had obviously come back from shopping and I groaned in frustration.

Cock-blocked by my own mother.

Upon hearing her voice, Chris's face flashed with guilt and as I leaned in to kiss him, he murmured he was going to help mum. He gave me a peck on the lips which resulted in me grinning goofily at him before he walked out of the room and down the stairs. I stood there for a moment taking in what happened but there was still the problem of Bianca running through my mind.

She was a threat. Not because I was worried Chris would fall in love with her but because she had the potential to show Chris what he thought a normal life could be. The thought filled me with unease and my jealousy spiked once more when I noticed the obvious attraction between them. I know Chris would never do anything but that didn't mean Bianca wouldn't try to tempt him. I needed to get rid of her but how without attracting Chris's attention on to me? A brilliant idea formulated in my head when I realized the perfect solution to the problem. I didn't have to do anything to get rid of her; all I needed was a demon.

I shut the door in Chris's room and waved my hands once. The she-demon who I spared the night before orbed into the room looking around in shock and confusion before her eyes fell onto mine.

'I have a job for you' I grinned.

**I imagine some of you will have questions for me; I'll answer if I can.**

**Reviews are better to me than chocolate and I LOVE chocolate ;)**

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ok before you all kill me; I'd like to say I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. It's inexcusable that I haven't updated for three months but Uni and work and life in general has just made updating this story extremely difficult. **

**The hard work at Uni paid off though cos... I GOT A 2:1 WHOOOO :D**

**I'd love to update this story weekly but I just started a new job and that means updating is going to be very random from now on, just know that I will do my best to update this story as I love writing for all you lovely people. **

**Anyway enough grovelling, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer – This chapter contains explicit slash. Please do not read if you are underage or not into sex scenes. Repeat this is a very explicit chapter! You have been warned...**

**Chris pov**

As I walked with Bianca towards school, my attention was divided between paying attention to her conversation about her summer and the memory of Wyatt's obvious jealousy. The sight of his pitch black eyes unnerved me to a large extent but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it excited me in a way I couldn't explain.

My thoughts conflicted once more as I fought between the divide of right and wrong. I tried to deny my attraction to Wyatt but it was becoming more difficult as time progressed. I felt my dick start to harden as I recalled the events of the past few weeks and the images of his muscular body.

My shame was still there; I mean who wouldn't be ashamed of having incestuous thoughts about their sibling but it was mingling with the excitement and thrill that Wyatt was evoking in me. The sexual urge towards my older brother was slowly overpowering my shame and creating a fusion where the greatest of taboo was becoming more of a thrill than disgust.

I felt sick at the realization that Wyatt was winning.

I was becoming just as sexually attracted to Wyatt as he was to me; I was beginning to crave his twisted affection.

'Chris...are you listening to me?'

I was shifted out of my reverie as I turned towards an irritated Bianca.

'I'm sorry Bianca.' I said smiling at her apologetically.

'What's wrong?' She asked in concern 'You've been out of it ever since we left your house.'

I paused as I thought of a reply, one of the worst things since Wyatt's admittance to me is the paranoia that has surfaced. I know it's irrational; I mean who would ever suspect an incestuous relationship as the reason for my distraction but it was still there.

'I just can't get over how pretty you look.' I smiled before pausing in alarm at how it might be construed.

'Not that you weren't pretty before, I mean you've always been pretty but now you're even prettier...I mean...' I rambled on aware of the word-vomit spewing out of my mouth.

'Chris...shut up.' Bianca stated but the smile and blush on her face indicated her pleasure at my words and I smiled along with her as we made our way to school.

School was pretty boring as usual. My mind was elsewhere for most of the day as I continued to think about Wyatt. I was dreading going back home as I knew he'd confront me about Bianca and that was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

That belief was re-affirmed during lunch in the cafeteria. I was chatting with my friends and Bianca had linked her arms around mine at the table. I looked at her in mild confusion and she only smiled at me in response. I couldn't help the warmth that spread through me as I felt her skin against mine. It was soft and smooth and undeniably feminine and I enjoyed the feel of her skin against me.

But then I couldn't help but compare it to the feel of Wyatt and there was no comparison. I remembered the feel of Wyatt's skin; rough and hairy and undeniably masculine and I felt my pants start to tighten once more as I recalled the image of his muscular hairy torso sliding across my own smooth chest.

In a bid to distract myself I looked around the cafeteria and caught Wyatt's eye. He was staring at me and Bianca and to an everyday onlooker he looked perfectly calm but years of growing up with him made me see different.

He was pissed and his eyes were burning holes into Bianca and more particularly her arm around mine. I felt a sliver of apprehension course through me; not for me but for Bianca and I untangled myself from her arms in order to distract attention away from Wyatt's lingering gaze. She shot me a hurt confused look but I jokingly explained I needed my arms to eat which resulted in her rolling her eyes good naturedly. As I looked back at Wyatt, I saw a smug look adorn his face.

It filled me with anger to see his reaction.

It was ok for him to fuck his way through the student population but the one girl that I like and who's been nothing but friendly to me results in him throwing a fucking hissy fit.

What a pretentious hypocrite.

I was expecting Wyatt to wait for me once school was over but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt apprehension as I knew he was most likely waiting for me at home. Bianca had cheerleading practice so I ended up walking home by myself which was probably a good idea if Wyatt was waiting for me.

As soon as I entered the foyer I saw him sitting in the couch facing my direction.

I knew instantly we were alone.

His face was blank as he stared at me and that scared me more than I would admit. We got into an argument straight away as he started to insult Bianca and demanded to know what she meant to me.

I made my way up to my room and was pissed to find him following me. His possessiveness was starting to freak me out and I couldn't control the thumping of my heart as I took in his angry posture. As he barged his way into my room and we screamed at each other; he slammed me against the wall. I was beyond pissed at this point but the anger was fuelling my lust at the same time and I hated him and myself for that.

It's disgusting to admit but his jealousy was turning me on though I'd never admit it to him. As I screamed at him why he was doing this to me, he told me he loved me in the most honest statement I've heard from him.

I felt my throat constrict at his reply.

'You see how good you make me feel?' Wyatt huskily murmured as he enveloped my body with his large muscular frame and masculine scent.

He grabbed my hardening dick and started jerking me slowly. I couldn't stop the groans that escaped my mouth as I felt his hand making a tunnel for my growing cock. I felt the disgust as usual at the thought of my brother hand fucking my dick but it was becoming a perverse sort of pleasure that excited me in ways I can't explain.

I came quickly and intensely as his movements sped up and his possessive words were whispered roughly in my ear.

As soon as I came down from the orgasmic high I realised I had succumbed to Wyatt again. I felt the disgust and resentment overpower me once again as well as the knowledge that the relationship we had before would never be the same again.

I was beginning to crave Wyatt's touch.

Our foreheads were touching and we were breathing deeply and I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I realised things had changed for good.

The conversation that followed changed our lives in ways I could not perceive. I admitted my feelings to Wyatt and the attraction I felt for him and he in return convinced me to embark on a relationship.

The kiss that followed cemented my affirmation.

Have you ever had a kiss that is beyond anything you can imagine? A kiss that is thrilling and intense and heated. A kiss full of such love and passion that even I couldn't refute how good it was...how right it felt – no matter how wrong it actually _was_.

The fact that it was my older brother evoking these feelings out of me was still taking some getting used to but I couldn't deny my body's reaction and the pleasurable haze that filled my mind. These past few weeks have been a rollercoaster of heightened emotions and I knew that I could not resist the pull that Wyatt brought out in me anymore.

I agreed to a relationship with Wyatt and in that moment the somewhat normal resemblance of my former life was gone forever.

Even I could not contain the small smile that broke out of me when I gazed upon his face at my declaration. The look of utter peace and joy which broke out on his face as he smiled at my agreement was breathtaking.

He had never looked so beautiful than in that moment.

It's been a week now since we've embarked on our secret relationship and I can't deny how good it feels. Wyatt as promised has taken our relationship at my pace but I can tell he is frustrated by how slow we are progressing.

I've limited our physical contact to kissing and light petting only, though judging from the large bulge I can feel every time we make out its obvious Wyatt is having trouble adjusting.

I awoke on Saturday to the feel of gentle sucking on my lips and neck and a hand exploring my stomach under my pyjamas and instantly woke up to find Wyatt lying beside me with a half smirk on his lip. I jumped out of bed instantly away from his grasp and didn't miss the hurt look he gave me before his smile came in to place.

'What are you doing Wy!' I hissed.

'I'm waking up my bro, what else?' he enquired innocently.

'What if mum or dad came in?' I retort 'are you trying to get us caught for fuck sake.'

'Chill out Chris, mums gone shopping and she's forced dad to come with.' he snickered with a devilish grin on his face 'you know what that means don't you?' he grinned roguishly.

'What?' I enquired suspiciously.

'We have a few hours to ourselves little bro.' he huskily replied getting up and making his way towards me. My dick started to stir at the way he called me little bro in that husky voice but common sense was still dominant.

'Wyatt.. I don't know. What if they come back?' I said half heartedly.

Although Wyatt tried to mask it, I didn't miss the glimpse of frustration that popped up on his face before he rearranged his face into a calm facade.

'Come on Chris...you're always doing this. I understand you don't want anyone to find out and I couldn't agree with you more but please stop using that as a reason to pull away from me.'

'What are you talking about?' I frowned 'I'm not pulling away from you.'

'Then how come every time I try to kiss you, you're always looking for a reason not to?' he was starting to get angry. 'You're the one that agreed to be my boyfriend and yet you're always finding a reason not to touch me.'

'Is that what this is about?' I fumed starting to get angry, 'that I'm not touching you? I told you I wanted to go at a slow pace and you agreed to my request.'

'I was expecting to at least kiss you without you getting all paranoid and shit' he retorted 'you may not think I'm taking this seriously with mum and dad but I'm taking every precaution to be careful.'

'You call sneaking up to my room every night playing it safe? Mum or dad could walk in at any time and you call that playing it safe!'

'That's bullshit and you know it Chris!' Wyatt raised his voice 'Your paranoia is fucking ridiculous. Do you actually think they will guess that I'm coming to your room to kiss you?'

'Isn't it better to make sure they never assume Wyatt?'

Wyatt stared at me long and hard before sighing dejectedly.

'You're the one who agreed to this relationship Chris, I'm not asking for much. I'm taking this at the pace you requested but I'm beginning to think you're using all these excuses to not be with me.'

'That's not true Wyatt!' I exclaim but I can't help thinking that he's partially right. I'm still coming to terms with the fact I'm in a relationship with my older brother.

Wyatt continued to stare at me sadly before turning away from me.

'I've had enough. All I wanted was to spend the morning with you without fear of interruption and you can't even give me that without ruining it...come to me when you figure out what you want.'

'Wyatt..' I murmur in shock as he walks out the room without looking back.

I stand there in shock wondering how the hell this happened. I can't stop the guilt from coming out as I take a look back at our week together. I have been paranoid that we'll be caught and limit the amount of intimate things we do together. At the same time though I told Wyatt I needed time with this relationship to progress and his attitude towards me is throwing me in a loop.

Is he right and am I in the wrong? Or is it the other way around... I'm so confused right now and I feel a pang in my chest at the thought of hurting Wyatt.

Maybe I should ease up and progress things further. I feel a twist in my gut at the thought and I'm honestly not sure I'm ready for it but if it makes Wyatt happy than maybe it's for the best.

I'd do anything to make Wyatt happy and I'd do anything to make sure that the intimacy that we share; not the sexual stuff but the true intimacy which we've had over the years is not destroyed. My mind is made up as I make my way to Wyatt's room. I open the door and see him lying on his bed with Linkin Park playing in the background.

'What do you want Chris?' he murmurs dejectedly as he looks in my direction.

'I'm sorry Wyatt' I say 'you're right, I have been pushing you away but I'll do my best not to from now on.'

He looks at me then, his expression hopeful as he sits up still gazing at me warily as if he doesn't believe me.

I do the one thing I can think of to prove myself to him.

I walk towards him slowly and he stands up slowly; the atmosphere in the room becomes charged as I make my way towards him. I gaze up at him when I'm right in front of him and my pyjama bottoms start to tent as I notice his hooded eyes.

His eyes widen and begin to darken as he notices my erection start to form. I kiss him then as passionately as I can and I feel him gasp in surprise. I use the opening of his mouth to my advantage as I stick my tongue in his mouth.

'Chris..' He groans deeply and as I close all distance between us, I can feel his large dick completely stiff against my own. The friction causes us to both groan at the contact and the sound of his masculine groans evokes a thrill in me over the fact that I am making this sex god moan like this.

We kiss for minutes battling for dominance. Unlike the past few kisses we've initiated; this kiss is the most intense and thrilling I've experienced yet and judging from the dampness starting to stain his front, it's obvious he feels the same.

Wyatt not wanting to submit to me grabs me suddenly and pushes me onto his bed. My cock is aching at this point and as he lay's on top of me, I feel the delicious weight of his body on top of mine as he grinds his body against me. I gasp at the sensation and we both pant at the intensity in each other's eyes.

Feeling bold I lock my legs around the back of his thighs and use the momentum to twist until I am on top.

'Oh god Chris!' Wyatt exclaims in shock at my actions; his voice thick with lust and longing. I kiss him again deeper this time for a minute before pulling back – a popping sound made as our lips depart. He gazes at me in reverence before his eyes widen in shock as I strip for him.

I feel powerful as his searing gaze roams my chest and he lovingly caresses my torso.

'Strip.' I murmur shyly, still not used to being so forward.

'Chris.. are you sure?' his tone betrays his question; the longing in his tone is obvious to both of us and although there's still feelings of doubt I intend to finish what I started.

I nod.

He surprises me then by using the same move I used on him until he is lying on top of me again. He stares at me and I'm drawn in by the intensity of his eyes – the love in them is overpowering and I think to myself that I hope I can feel someday the depth of love that he feels for me. He kisses me tenderly before pulling back.

I cannot tear my eyes away as he takes off his t-shirt. The developed muscles on his torso quiver under my touch as I roam his body and he sighs in pleasure as I rub my hands up and down his chest.

'Chris I want more...can we strip completely.' he asks almost desperately.

I nod once again unable to refuse him. He smiles again at me though his gaze is deceptively darker and brimming with barely contained control. I don't break eye contact with him as I pull my pyjama bottoms followed by my boxers until they are lying around my ankles. He licks his lips as he gazes at my manhood surrounded by the small patch of dark curly hair. I feel a wave of embarrassment course through me at being so bare and I look away but Wyatt makes me face him again and he murmurs how utterly beautiful I am.

I can feel the blush appearing on my body and feel exposed to the greatest degree – not just in body but in soul as well. I don't know if seconds or minutes passed as Wyatt roams my body with his eyes as if he is savouring this moment. I look down to his trousers and see that his erection is straining to be free.

With my hands shaking I pull his trousers down and I see his cock slap against his stomach as it is freed from its confines. My eyes widen as I take in the length and girth of his bare cock for the first time.

He is huge.

The first time I felt him against me, I knew his cock was large but I didn't expect it to be to this extent. His cock hung proudly at full mast among a thick bush of blonde curly hair. I put my hand around his cock curious and find it barely fits around my hand as I gave it a gentle tug experimenting.

His deep groan and the closing of his eyes show's me how much he enjoyed it.

I found myself fascinated by his manhood; I never thought I'd say this but his cock is perfect. I found myself entranced as I slide my hands curiously up and down his cock, the feel of his soft yet hard flesh sliding in and out of the tunnel I created for him and the moans and groans almost bordering on shouting as he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

His hand stopped me all of a sudden and I saw his face take on a daring look.

'Chris' he mutters 'do you trust me?' he stated already knowing the answer.

I nodded for the third time.

'Lie on your back.' he huskily demanded.

I did as he requested while he stood up. My heart was pounding rapidly as I saw him discard his clothes completely. He is the epitome of man with his large muscular body and hefty erection standing proudly as he made his way back to me.

'Wyatt...I'm not ready to go all the way.' I hesitated and he smiled at me gently in response.

'Trust me' he repeated again softly and I smiled in response.

No more words were said as he crawled on top of me. He pried my legs apart with his thighs until he rested in between them while his hands gripped my arms on either side of my head. He pulls off my trousers completely before he kisses me deeply and I am lost in his kisses until I feel it.

The long slow drag of his bare cock against my own.

Wyatt groans deeper than I've heard him at the contact while I can do nothing but gasp. This was nothing like the first time when we had the barrier of clothes and fabric separating us. The pleasure now is infinitely better and I could do nothing but moan his name while he grunted in barely restrained control.

He was trying to prolong the moment and we both looked down to see our bare dicks rubbing against each other in the most delicious friction. The sight of his large cock sliding against my own while his blond thick patch of hair rubbed against my raven curls was the most erotic and illicit sight I've ever seen.

'Chris I'm close baby.' he was grunting as he increased his pace. I couldn't form a coherent sentence; so lost in the sensations I was feeling.

Wyatt had let go of my arms at that point and I immediately placed my hands on his perfectly formed ass using my strength to push down further onto my body in order to deepen the thrusts that he was making. He groaned deep at the increased pressure and I came suddenly and violently.

'WYATT!' I screamed as I felt my cock shoot its load.

'Oh Jesus!' Wyatt gasped as he felt the spurt of my cum shoot on his dick and his stomach creating a natural form of lubricant as he continued to rub against my dick. The slickness of my cum on his dick was the final straw and he came with a shout screaming my name. He bit me on the shoulder heightening my pleasure even more while I felt his cock pulse and twitch violently as his thick load of cum shot all onto my dick and stomach. He continued to thrust his dick against me for a few more seconds while he kissed me deeply trying to prolong the moment as long as he could while I lay on my back completely spent and allowing him to use my body for his pleasure.

We lay there panting for minutes covered in our fluid but still recovering from our orgasms to care.

'Thank you.' I heard Wyatt whisper in my ear as he lovingly kissed my neck. He raised his head and looked at me, our lips barely an inch apart. He had the most content look on his face and I smiled back in return.

It was worth it to see Wyatt look like that but at the same time I felt the tightening of my gut that made me realize I wasn't completely ready to take this step with my brother. Looking at Wyatt though and the love he was reflecting to me were almost worth it.

'Wyatt we should get up and shower.' I said slowly still in a post orgasmic haze.

'You mean together?' He grinned at me.

Before I could reply, I could hear the mobile ring in my room.

'Get off.' I groaned.

'Ignore it.' Wyatt groaned as he began kissing my face and rubbing his already hardening cock against my now tender one once again.

'Enough Wyatt! You may have the stamina of a horse but I don't.' I said half seriously half jokingly as I tried to push him off me trying to ignore my cock which was stirring once again at the feel of my brother's stiff cock against my hardening one.

Wyatt reluctantly complied and I didn't miss him checking out my backside appreciatively as I ran to my room.

'Hello?' I answered the phone just in time.

'What took you so long Chris?'

'Bianca?' I asked recognising her voice instantly

'No, it's Captain Sherlock.' She sarcastically replied.

'Ha-ha very funny.' I rolled my eyes 'what's up Bianca?'

'Nothing much..I was just wondering if you fancied going to the movies with me later on. Mum's working away from home as usual..And I don't fancy spending the weekend watching reruns of All my Children.' I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said this.

'Yeah sure' I laughed, 'You want to meet about 8?'

'That's perfect.' I could tell she was grinning and it made me smile, 'I'll come around yours about 7?'

'No No I'll come around yours and we can eat there.' I hastily replied knowing that Wyatt wouldn't be welcoming of her.

'...ok, I'll see you about 7 then.'

'Cool and make sure you have some cheese toasties ready when I'm there or you'll be sorry.' I joke.

'God Chris, what is it with you and cheese toasties.' she laughs and I laugh along.

'See you at 7.' I smile.

'Byeee.' she sings before she hangs up.

I roll my eyes before I put the phone on my bed and turn around to get ready for a shower. What I wasn't expecting was to see Wyatt there at the doorway and he did not look pleased.

'Who was that?' he asks though we both know he already knows.

'Don't do this Wyatt please.' I sigh tiredly.

'Don't do what?' he glares, 'I'm just asking who the hell was on the phone.'

'I'm just hanging out with Bianca,' I groan in annoyance 'stop acting like such a douche.'

'She fancies you.' he hisses.

'She's a friend!' I exclaim angrily 'why can't you get that into your head.'

'Cos I can feel the slut's lust for you a mile away and you like her too!' he accuses me angrily.

'How dare you!' I raise my voice 'I've given up everything for you and you act like a jealous prick?'

'She's trying to take what's mine!'

'...what did you say?' I whisper angrily 'I'm not a fucking possession you prick.'

'I didn't mean it like that! I don't trust her Chris.' he exclaims heatedly.

'Do you trust me?' I get a grip of my anger and ask the question calmly.

'Of course I do but..' I don't let him finish.

'So what's the problem? Even if she did try something' I see his eyes widen in anger but I continue without letting him speak 'do you think I'd betray you? Do you trust me that little?'

We stare at each other in anger for a few tense seconds, neither one of us willing to back down before he looks away.

'...fine but I don't like it.' he finishes.

'Frankly Wyatt, I don't give a shit. You don't see me having a fucking problem with any of your friends, half of who would let you fuck them if you wanted' He looks away uneasily from me and I store that away for future reference 'so don't you dare tell me who I can and can't go out with!'

'Chris..I'm sorry ok.' he states mournfully but I ignore him as I walk past him towards the bathroom.

I see him follow me until he's reached the door and I stop him in his tracks before he can say anything else.

'Take your own fucking shower, I don't want to be near you right now.' and with that I telekinetically slam the door in his face.

I hear the loud thud of something being hit as I realise Wyatt's punched something in anger; most likely the wall. I am so angry with him for ruining the rest of the morning considering I'd just done something I wasn't completely ready to experience with him regardless of how good it felt.

Mum and Dad came home by the time I finished my shower and I resolutely ignored Wyatt for the rest of the day choosing to hang out with mum instead. I caught him giving me sorry looks whenever he caught my gaze but I turned away from him whenever that occurred.

Had I looked at him again I would've noticed the darkening of his eyes and the scowl that crossed his face. Dad noticed that his precious golden boy was down and offered to take him up to Elder Land which Wyatt agreed to. Not surprisingly dad didn't even look my direction or have the courtesy to ask me as well but I'd grown so used to his shitty role as a father that I didn't even acknowledge his presence as he orbed away with Wyatt.

Mum and I spent the day making cookies and muffins for my cousins and it was a day well spent in my opinion. I loved it when it was just me and mum having quality time together and I know she felt the same way too though I wish she'd stop calling me peanut...well ok not always. When I told her I was going to the cinema she raised her eyebrow.

'Who are you going with?' she asked trying to look casual.

'Bianca.' I rolled my eyes as she started to grin.

'Hmm well have fun peanut and remember to bring protection.'

'MUM!' I shouted in embarrassment.

'I meant potions in case demons attack; you can never be too safe' she was grinning openly now 'why? What did you think I meant?' she asked innocently.

'Whatever.' I groaned as I walked away from her. I rolled my eyes again as I heard her chuckle loudly.

I felt guilt gnaw me deeper than before when I thought about how she'd react if she knew that the only action her baby son was getting was at the hands of her oldest son. I don't think I could bear to see her reaction if she ever found out and the gut wrenching feeling got even worse in the pit of my stomach.

What the fuck have I gotten myself in to?

At quarter to seven, I said goodbye to mum and made my way to Bianca's house. As I made the fifteen minute journey to her house I began to think about the future and how Wyatt and I could possibly carry out a relationship.

It just didn't seem possible.

There were too many factors playing against us. The thought of being caught out was the biggest cause of concern for me but there were other factors as well like the idea of starting my own family someday. I've thought about having kids of my own in the future and that would be impossible with Wyatt. Then there's the fact that our relationship would have to be secret for life and the pressure that would bring would take its toll on both of us. I also don't know if I will ever love Wyatt in the way he loves me. Don't get me wrong, I love Wyatt completely and I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit I wasn't sexually attracted to him but sometimes the way Wyatt acts around me unnerves me sometimes. It's as if he's consumed by my presence alone and I feel like such an idiot for not noticing it earlier.

Let's not forget the fact that he's my brother.

I sigh as I see Bianca's house and it's not until I get to the porch that I notice something's wrong.

Her front door is half open and the lights are out.

I slowly make my way through the door and gasp as I take in the chaos of the living room. Chairs are lying on the floor, the couch is the wrong way up as if it's been tossed, the cabinet is smashed to pieces and I feel a great panic rise in my chest when I see no sign of Bianca.

'Bianca?' I speak out loud and get no reply.

Just silence.

I slowly make my way in to the kitchen which is pitch dark. I feel my powers coursing through my fingers as I prepare myself for whatever may come.

'Bianca?' I raise my voice louder this time and still no reply.

As I switch on the lights to the kitchen I feel my body go numb as I spot blood all over the kitchen floor.

'Oh my god' I whisper in shock.

tbc

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really hope this was worth the wait. **_

_**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up and I'm not going to promise you an exact date cos it'd suck if I had to break it .**_

_**Please read and review – reviews are like crack! :D**_


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Authors note – Sorry for the delay guys, it's been a while. **

**I've been getting a few pm's asking when I'll be updating, I am very flattered by these requests but I have to say that writing to me is a hobby and though I'd love to update regularly, real life does come first and I hope you understand that.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and alerts, hope you continue to enjoy **

**Oh yeah before I forget someone asked me if Wyatt has long hair in this story like in season 6, the answer to that is NO! He's sexy either way but my Wyatt in this story has short hair with a bit of stubble on his face...*drifts off into fantasy* hehe xD**

**Note: This has been edited due to typing error.**

**Warnings – read first chapter for warnings.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own charmed.**

_Wyatt pov _

Words can't describe how happy I've been ever since Chris decided to finally accept our relationship.

For the past week, I've been living in a state of bliss although it has been marred somewhat by the fact that Chris has restricted our new relationship to only kisses and light petting, but the fact that he's agreed to actually be with me as more than brothers has overridden the sexual frustration I'm experiencing...to an extent.

I'm happy to wait a while longer before I progress on to the more physical part of our new bond. I have to admit though; this is easier said than done.

Every time I kiss him, my lust for him grows so strong that I have trouble keeping my hands to myself. For the past week I've lost count of the times that Chris has stopped my hands from wondering over his body every time I kiss him.

I can't help feeling his slight reluctance every time I initiate a kiss and this hurts me more than I'm willing to admit out loud but I know that it's going to take some getting used to for him.

I've been sexually attracted to him for well over a year and he's only coming to terms with his attraction to me for the past few weeks so I understand I have to be patient with him and let him come to terms with his feelings.

There's also the issue of Bianca. I know she wants Chris, I've seen more than enough to know that behind that innocent facade she adopts in front of Chris, there is a lust in her eyes that she can't conceal from me. I know that look in her eyes when she stares at Chris because I've seen it reflected in my own eyes.

I'm not proud to admit I'm jealous. It's funny to a degree, that I'm jealous of a pathetic teenage girl who's beneath me and definitely beneath Chris and his attention.

Now don't get me wrong, although I get jealous when Chris gets attention from others, it's not something I actually truly let get to me because Chris is beautiful inside and out and it's not surprising that he has admirers – maybe not to the extent that I have but certainly more than his fair share.

What worries me is the fact that this is probably the first time that Chris has shown an interest in said admirer and the realization of this fact gives me a sickening feeling of uncontrollable jealousy in my stomach.

It's something I try to control, truly I really do try. But it's like there's another side of me that is wild and untamed. I feel anger burning uncontrollably and though I try to hold it back in me, it's something that I can't control, something I have to fight constantly and something I know I can't beat.

He doesn't understand how much I hurt when he speaks to that worthless slut. Every time he looks at her with that shine in his eyes and his voice laced with affection, it evokes a jealousy so hot and wild that I feel it bubbling more and more, something that I can't control and I hate that more than anything.

It's ironic that with all the powers I have and all that I'm capable of, I can't control a simple matter of a schoolgirl crush.

It's something that I couldn't accept, something that I _won't _accept.

Bianca represented everything that I couldn't offer Chris. The chance to have a normal life, a life in which he could get married, where he could have kids and be accepted into normal society.

Fuck society.

I will stop anyone who tries to take Chris away from me and that's why I need to get rid of Bianca. If there was the slightest chance that Chris could be swayed by her unworthy affections, then he would question if being with me is worth all the repercussions.

I'm honest enough to admit that I will do anything possible to make sure that doesn't come true.

I know I'm selfish but frankly I can't bring myself to care.

Bianca needs to be out of the picture and what better way than for her to die.

_**Flashback – one week previously**_

_I shut the door in Chris's room and waved my hands once. The she-demon who I spared the night before orbed into the room looking around in shock and confusion before her eyes fell onto mine._

_'I have a job for you.' I grinned._

'_What is your bidding...master?' she demurely replied blinking her eyelashes at me._

'_There's someone I need out of the picture.' I walked up to the she-demon and smiled when I saw her eyes widen at my approach._

_She feared me and I felt a thrill at evoking the reaction out of her._

'_A demon?' she enquired slowly._

'_Just a simple human' I grinned as I stood in front of her._

_I caressed her cheek and heard her intake of breath. Her eyes were clouded with a mixture of fear and lust as I lightly stroked her face before moving my fingers to her temple. I pictured Bianca in my mind and transferred Bianca's image into the demons head. _

_Her eyes widened once more at the display of an obscure branch of magic and I saw her breasts heaving with anticipation as my fingers moved from her temple downwards._

'_What's your name' I murmured looking deep into her eyes._

'_Kara' she breathed huskily transfixed by my gaze._

'_Kara...' I repeated and she nodded, her eyes clouding over at my close proximity to her as well as my hands stroking downwards until it reached her neck._

_Without a second thought I fisted her neck and stifled her cry of shock as I slammed her against the wall. _

'_If you fail me...I'll make your death slow and painful ok?' I whispered while my eyes darkened to pitch black._

_I felt more than saw how her fear had evolved into terror and she could do nothing but nod rapidly._

'_Yes master' she choked._

_I released her and watched her drop to the ground, gasping for breath on her knees. _

'_Wait a week or so before you carry out your plans and dispose of her body. I want her completely gone – do whatever you have to and Do. Not. Fail. Me. or the consequences will be dire for you...' I trailed off, the implication clear to her. _

_She glanced up to my face and nodded once before shimmering out. _

_**End flashback**_

I knew that if Bianca was to go missing straight after me and Chris had an argument about her would make Chris suspicious of me. If she was to disappear after a period of time though then Chris could sum up her disappearance as something done by a mortal.

It was with this positive thought in my head that I was able to enjoy the rest of the week. On Saturday I woke up and decided to have a lie in. Mum on the other hand had other plans and I groaned in frustration when I heard her screaming my name downstairs.

As I walked into the dining room, I saw mum and dad with their coats on.

'What's up?' I sleepily asked.

'Good morning to you too son' Dad replied cheekily while mum rolled her eyes.

'We've decided to go shopping for some new furniture,' mum answered in response to my question.

'Err why?' I asked still half asleep.

'Well seeing as demons are still stupid enough to attack this house we've decided to store furniture in advance,' mum cheerfully replied.

'You mean you've decided to store in advance and you're dragging me along,' Dad muttered under his breath.

'What was that Leo?' Mum asked sharply turning towards him with a piercing glare and watching in smug satisfaction as his eyes widened in fear.

'Nothing dear,' he simpered and turned to glare at me when I sniggered at his reaction.

'Men,' Mum stated rolling her eyes 'Anyway there's food in the kitchen for you and Chris so help yourself and make sure Chris doesn't sleep in too long ok?' she said sternly.

'Oh I'll make sure to wake up Chris somehow,' I grinned thinking of ways I could use this opportunity to my advantage.

As soon as they headed out the door I ran up to Chris's room and slowly opened his door.

As I gazed upon his sleeping form I couldn't stop the swell of love and affection that rushed into me.

He grew more and more beautiful every day and I couldn't stop thinking that one day he would be mine completely in body and soul.

The need to have him grew every day and as I stared at his sleeping form I felt my cock harden at the thought that someday soon I would make love to him and have him crave me as much as I craved him.

I slowly walked towards his sleeping form and just stared at this dark perfection. I lowered my face to his and breathed in his sweet scent. I started kissing his neck and marvelled at the feeling of my cock growing completely hard at the slightest touch of his skin. He awoke to my ministrations when I started on his lips and when I stated that our parents were gone for the morning I expected him to reciprocate to my response.

I should have known better.

We got into an argument where I admit that I vented my frustrations out on him.

He accused me of not taking this seriously and I retaliated by accusing him of not wanting to even kiss me.

I know I was acting like a dick but I was growing impatient.

It was completely unfair but I needed more from him and I decided to use guilt against him. I know its low handed but the way I see it, we are eventually going to go all the way so I might as well get a kick-start.

I accused him of not wanting me and that he was ruining our time together with his paranoia and that he should come to me when he decides what he wants.

I took a gamble and I'm willing to admit that maybe I fucked up my chances but there is no way I'm letting him go after all of this. If he didn't come to me and decided enough was enough then I would resort to anything to get him back.

If I had to grovel and promise him I'd go slower with him than I would have.

Fortunately for me, my gamble paid off and our argument actually pulled Chris closer into my clutches.

When he came into my room following my argument I didn't know what to expect but in my wildest dreams I didn't expect him to actually submit himself to me.

He apologized for his actions and said he'd try harder. I felt a myriad of relief and happiness at his statement though I'm sure doubt still lingered in my gaze.

He looked into my eyes and walked towards me slowly and I know that I was not the only one to feel the atmosphere thicken with anticipation.

Chris is the only one able to bring me to full erection with just a look of his hooded eyes. I can't explain the power he has over me but it's the only power that I would willingly submit myself to with no hesitation.

It was as if my fantasies had come to life when he started to touch me and kiss me of his own accord. The kiss was the most intense to date and my cock ached at the delicious sounds he made and the sight of his growing erection.

When he ordered me to strip and did the same, I can't help feeling like this is my first time again. Nerves are running rampant within me but at the same time lust is prevalent and I can do nothing but obey his commands.

The way he took command was so sexy and I thanked every deity there is for giving me Chris. When we were completely naked I thought about the first time we touched each other and fantasised about how it would feel to rub against each other with our bare skin.

As I lay on top of him and brushed my bare aching cock against his I knew we would not last long. The feel of him under me, of his smooth chest brushing against my hairy torso, the way his legs wrapped around the back of my thigh and his hands grabbing my ass and pushing it further into him so our cocks gained more friction was incredible.

My groans became loud and deep at the sound of his helpless whimpers. As I quickened my pace and started thrusting against him deeper, I imagined how it would feel when I actually penetrated him.

The fact that simple grinding against each other was mind blowing made me imagine how much better if would be when I was buried fully in to his tight smooth hole. My thoughts were diverted when he came suddenly screaming my name.

I felt the heat build up indicating my coming orgasm. Chris simply lay there completely spent while I used his body for my own pleasure. My thrusts became more erratic at the sight of him completely docile and willing.

I stopped kissing him for a moment to look at my cock brushing against his slight softening cock. The sight of my large dick slapping against his own and my thick patch of pubic curls creating a delicious friction against his smaller patch of dark pubes, which had become stained with his semen on both our bodies was the last straw and I bit into his shoulder as I felt the cum shoot from my cock is deep thick spurts.

Even as my orgasm finished I continued to thrust against him in order to prolong the moment as Chris lay completely spent and dazed.

As I gazed at Chris, I never thought he was more beautiful than in that moment covered in my fluid and flushed with exertion. I thanked him with as much sincerity as I could muster for giving me this great gift.

He smiled at me in response and I loved the tender moment that seemed to pass between us. If only every day could be like this then I would be content for the rest of my life.

Then the phone rang.

As Chris grumbled at me to get off, I reluctantly complied and took the opportunity to covertly check out his ass as he ran to his room.

I'd be fucking that perfect tight ass soon enough I promised to myself.

I grinned at the thought and my happiness increased as I stood up and saw the mess that was evident on my bed sheets.

As I walked towards Chris's room my good mood disappeared instantly.

He was chatting to that bitch. I felt the white hot jealousy well within in instantly and instantly confronted Chris about it.

I admit I lost my temper and it resulted in Chris being pissed at me and confronting me on my behaviour. I know I reacted irrationally but when it comes to Chris I can't seem to control my emotions.

He challenged me on whether I trusted him and though I did I couldn't help the nagging suspicion that something could happen if Bianca acted on her feelings.

Chris could become tempted and it scared me more than I'd ever admit out loud.

When he told me to take my own shower because he was too angry to look at me, I felt my anger spike to boiling point and lashed out at the wall beside me. My fist made a large dent in the wall and I curiously stared as the cuts in my knuckles healed themselves in a swirl of white-blue lights.

Enough was enough. I needed that bitch out of the picture and while Chris was taking a long shower, I summoned Kara once I was in my room.

'Kill her tonight and make it painful.' I commanded and before she could say anything, I waved my hands and orbed her out of the house.

Chris spent the remainder of the day ignoring me and I'm sure that mum and dad noticed the tension between us when they got back. Thankfully they didn't say anything though dad did offer to take me to land of the Elders while mum was happy that Chris was spending more time in her company.

I decided to take dad up on his offer so that there would be no chance that anyone could implicate me on Bianca's disappearance not that they would ever suspect but it was best to play it safe.

I took one last glance at Chris who was steadily ignoring my gaze before orbing out with my dad.

As I materialised into Elder Land with my dad, we were instantly greeted by several white-lighters all wanting to meet the Twice Blessed Child. My dad introduced me to several new additions to the clan whose adoration was frankly sickening.

It irritated me to no end how dad proudly displayed me as if I was a trophy.

Once the white-lighter's departed and we were left to our own devices, dad lulled me into a conversation as we walked.

'So Wyatt...what's happened between you and Chris?'

'What do you mean?'

'It's obvious Chris is ignoring you; want to tell me what it's about?'

'You know Chris and his stubbornness. He's a teenager dad, everything pisses him off,' I muttered lowly.

'Yeah Chris does tend to overreact.' dad chuckled.

'Hmm,' I replied starting to feel my temper rise as his blatant disregard for Chris.

'Well sort it out when you can ok? Your mum's been bugging me to talk to you about it all day.'

'Is that why you offered to bring me here? So we could talk about Chris?'

'Of course not Wyatt, you know I love spending time with my favourite son,' he smiled expecting me to smile at his praise.

'You should love me and Chris equally,' I snarled angrily 'No wonder he hates you! Maybe you should think about sorting out your own relationship with him before you lecture me ok?'

'Don't talk to me that way! I'm your dad Wyatt!' He looked shocked beyond belief.

'Well maybe you should act like one to Chris for fucks sake!' I shouted.

Dad continued staring at me in shock and hurt but I couldn't bring myself to care this time, I'd watched for years at how he treated me so differently from Chris. I love dad but at the same time I feel a lingering resentment over how he's treated Chris in a distant fashion.

His face showed guilt and realization as my words impacted on his face but I orbed out before he could reply.

As I orbed back home to the living room I saw mum hanging with Aunt Phoebe and Paige.

'Give your favourite auntie a hug Wyatt!' smiled Phoebe with her arms stretched out wide.

'Hey I'm his favourite aunt!' argued Paige light heartedly.

I grinned though it was somewhat forced as I joined in the banter.

'Now you both know I like you both equally,' I winked as I gave them both a hug at the same time.

'How come you're back so early?' Mum questioned with curiosity.

'I got bored.' I stated simply.

'Well you want to join us? We're talking about Chris's date tonight,' Phoebe squealed excitedly while Paige sighed and restrained her bouncing.

'No thanks,' I muttered 'I don't want to her about Chris's nonexistent love life.'

'Well from the way Pipers telling it, it sounds like some cheesy high school romance rom-com,' Paige slyly states.

'It's not even a date. They're just going to the movies, he told me himself.' I said this more to convince myself than the others.

'Sounds like a date to me,' chuckled Phoebe.

The anger that was fading from my argument with dad was slowly rising to boiling point once more and I had a sickening urge to slap Phoebe in the face.

Shaking away my dark thoughts, I let out a forced laugh that left a bitter aftertaste in my throat.

'When did Chris leave anyway?' I questioned.

'About an hour ago,' mum replied.

I pondered this in my head and realized that Bianca should be out of the picture by now and Chris would be home soon.

Feeling slightly more cheerful and the fact that I could comfort Chris and hopefully make up with him tonight left me more willing to join in the conversation. Before I could reply however Chris orbed into the manor.

'Chris! Come hug your favourite aunt!' Phoebe cheerfully repeated.

'Would you stop that?' Paige giggled while mum laughed along.

'That was a quick date.' mum frowned.

It seemed that I was the first to realise that Chris's face was completely white and his eyes were overridden with fear.

'Chris...' I murmured feeling a tight clench in my chest as his expression.

'Oh my God...Chris what's wrong?' Phoebe's empathic powers were kicking in and she sensed something was very wrong.

Mum instantly sprang up and walked towards Chris who still hadn't said anything.

'Peanut what's wrong?' she asked using her old term of endearment as she put her hand on his shoulders.

'It's Bianca...I got to her house and...' Chris trailed off as his eyes clenched shut. It was as if he was relaying the memories in his head.

'What happened?' mum stated all business.

'I went inside and the house was a mess...there was an intruder...and blood in the kitchen...lots of blood,' he looked like he was about to be sick.

There were gasps of shock from my mum and aunts.

I stood still watching Chris in concern and wanting nothing more than to hold him in my arms.

Strangely enough though, there was no guilt present in my emotions. I know that in the long term this was beneficial to me and Chris.

It sounds fucked up and evil sure but I don't care at all if it'll bring Chris closer to me.

Mum instantly took charge and started issuing out orders.

'Chris did you call the police?' Chris shook his head.

'I wanted to see if we could pick up any leads before we called them,' Chris enquired pleadingly at mum and our aunts.

'Good thinking. Phoebe and Wyatt, you're coming with me to Bianca's, hopefully there should be something there that can spark a premonition'

Phoebe nodded her head determinedly, all her usual cheerfulness gone due to the current situation.

'Paige can you stay with Chris and make sure he's ok?' mum turned to Paige.

'Of course' she stated in concern.

'What! No way, I'm coming with you guys!' He protested angrily to none of our surprise.

'No Chris! Let us handle it ok? You know that if there's anything we can do, we will do it. You trust us right?' Mum stated firmly.

Chris grudgingly agreed which should have appeased mum but she knew Chris just as well as I did and knew that he must be seriously affected by what he saw at the house.

Mum exchanged worried glances to her sisters who also picked up on this information and adopted solemn looks. Paige had walked up to Chris and lovingly put an arm around him which he unconsciously leaned into.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' he muttered before walking off in a daze.

'Wyatt see that he's ok,' Mum told me, 'We'll head off when you're back downstairs ok?'

I didn't need telling twice and nodded in agreement before walking off from their worried conversation.

I entered the bathroom to see that he wasn't there; I knew he must be in his room and as I entered I saw him sitting at the edge of his bed staring into the distance.

I closed the door behind me and locked it to give us some privacy.

I hated myself a little at that moment, I knew Chris would be upset but I should've realised to what extent. I was pissed at the fact that Kara left such a mess and decided she would pay for her messiness.

I reaffirmed to myself that this was for the greater good and that Chris and I would no longer be threatened now Bianca was gone.

'Chris?' I softly murmured as I sat next to him.

'There was so much blood Wyatt,' he shakily replied 'I keep thinking she must have been so scared. That some fucking twisted bastard made her suffer...might be making her suffer now as we speak.'

'She might still be alive,' I murmur as I caress his cheek lovingly knowing I am lying to him but wanting to comfort him a little even though I know the end result.

'When I find the bastard who did this...I'll kill him!' he hissed as a tear fell from his eye.

I felt an uncomfortable feeling rise up within me. If Chris ever found out I was responsible then he would hate me. I could never let him know the truth and that meant I'd have to tie up loose ends...

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, apologizing for more than he'd know.

He leaned into my touch and stared into my eyes before smiling a little.

He looked so cute when he did that and I smiled genuinely back at him in return.

'Promise me you'll find Bianca Wy? Even if she's...dead, I need to know ok?' Chris pleaded gently.

'I promise.' I stated firmly and meant it. The sooner that bitch's situation was realised the sooner we could get back to our lives.

I gave him a tender kiss and went to stand up but to my surprise Chris pulled me back down.

'Chris what are you...mphh,' I was cut off suddenly by Chris who had latched his lips onto mine with a forcefulness that I didn't expect.

'Chris!' I gasped in shock and growing lust.

'I need you Wy,' he huskily replied in between our kisses, 'I need some comfort.'

'We might be walked on in any moment, we can't do this now as much as I want to,' I argued half heartedly, the way Chris was kissing me with such passion was clouding my rational judgement and as time progressed I was finding it harder to care.

'Please Wyatt,' he huskily breathed in my ear sending a jolt through my cock and making it harden instantly.

'Just let me have this now?' He breathed as he bit lightly on the side of my neck.

'We have to be quick ok?' I spoke roughly as my cock overrode my brain functions.

Chris wasted no time in roaming his hands over my body as I did the same to him.

As much as I wanted to spend my time exploring his body, I knew there was too little time. We could be interrupted at any moment and with Phoebe here, she might sense the lust emanating from us both if she came close enough.

I slid my hand under his trousers and found that his cock was already hard. He groaned deeply and I used my other hand to cover his mouth as I wanked him harshly.

My own cock was painfully hard but I could deal with that later on. I wanted to give Chris all the pleasure this time and the sight of him in rapture gave me a form of pleasure in itself.

It didn't take long for him to cum, less than three minutes to be exact and I felt the liquid squirt over my hand as well as his boxers. He went limp and sighed in content.

I took my cum stained hand out and licked and sucked every digit until there was none of his fluid left on my hand. Chris looked on in fascination as I did this and I smirked cheekily at him in response.

'Delicious!' I grinned and my grin grew wider at the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

'What about you Wyatt?' he said pointing to the obvious bulge in my jeans.

'Don't worry, I'll jack off later, it won't take too long for me to cum if I fantasise about what we just did now in my head' I cheekily state.

'If it won't take long...than we can deal with it now,' He murmured demurely as his hand brushed against my erection. I breathe in sharply and cannot refuse his proposal when the next words come out of his mouth.

'I want to taste you.'

I sit shock still as he gets on his knees in front of me and the bed. He maintains eye contact with me as he unbuttons my jeans and I am mesmerised by his actions.

As my fully hard erection pops out from its confines Chris gently tugs it up and down and I can do nothing but stare as one of my biggest fantasies comes to life. Something I have spent months imagining in my head is happening now and I can't believe my luck.

He licks the underside of my cock upwards in one long drag until his hot tongue reaches the head of my cock.

I pant deeply at the sensation and the image.

'You taste salty,' he ponders curiously 'very thick and musky.'

He goes on to suck the head of my cock and it is me who now has to contain the deep groans I want to exude. Chris experiments with his mouth to see how deep he can take me and manages close to three quarters before he gags.

'Chris...fuck yeah...just like that...you're so fucking beautiful, if only you could see yourself baby,' My words rapidly become incoherent at the sight of my dick thrusting into his extremely hot and wet mouth.

I've had plenty of blowjobs before but this is honestly the best one I've experienced.

Chris may not have experience and he definitely needs practice but just the simple fact that the person I love with all my heart is giving me a blowjob makes this perfect.

I feel his teeth skim lightly against my cock and watch as his hand wraps around the lower half of my cock that he can't fit into his mouth. The sight and sensation of Chris both wanking and sucking me off brings my impending orgasm quicker than I'd hoped.

'Chris – I'm gonna cum!' I pant expecting him to withdraw his mouth. Instead he continues to bob his mouth faster and chooses that moment to gaze upwards into my eyes.

The image of his eyes penetrating mine while my slick wet cock is filled in his mouth causes me to cum. I continue to gaze into his eyes as I feel myself ejaculate into the back of his throat and the sight is something that will stay with me until I die.

I try to control my breathing as hard as I can as my orgasm fades and as Chris withdraws his mouth from my cock with a pop I see the essence of my fluid leak a little out of his mouth.

I kiss him as passionately as I can to convey the gratitude I feel for him and he kisses me back sweetly in return.

'You should go downstairs, mum and the others are waiting,' he murmurs as I hold him tightly.

I nod and kiss him once more before I walk away and out of his room.

As I walk downstairs I try to keep the grin off my face and adopt a more sombre mood. It's a lot harder than I expected and I can't stop visualising the amazing memory of Chris sucking me off.

We are definitely doing that again.

'Is Chris feeling better?' Mum enquires in concern.

'Oh he's feeling a lot better I'm sure.' I honestly reply while smiling genuinely.

Mum and Paige smile at me but I find Phoebe staring at me in puzzled confusion. I suddenly realise I'm still thinking lustful thoughts and do my best to calm my emotions.

Thankfully my powers seem to have a natural defence to Phoebe's empathic ability so she could only get a minor hint of my emotions. I see Phoebe's expression change and see her shaking her head in denial and breathe a silent sigh of relief.

'Shall we head off?' I ask and mum and Phoebe nod in agreement.

'Check on Chris later ok?' Mum asks Paige and she nods in agreement.

'Of course sweetie, I'll check on him in a bit. Good luck.' she states as I orb Phoebe and mum to Bianca's house.

As soon as I materialise us into her living room, I can hear the gasps of shock that the other two make involuntarily.

The house is a mess.

Furniture is broken and tossed everywhere, the cabinet is smashed to pieces and there are shards of glass all over the floor.

'Guys look at that...' Phoebe points to the TV and the wall beside it.

My eyes darken in anger as I gaze upon the scorch marks.

'Demons.' Mum states in confusion. 'Why would demons attack Bianca...?'

Kara is going to pay for this. I told her to make this look like a mortals work.

'We don't know it's demons for sure mum,' I say and curse my stupidity as mum and Phoebe glance at me incredulously.

'Wyatt there's scorch marks on the wall and the TV has a wide gaping hole in the screen. You know what scorch marks are like.' Phoebe frowns.

'Yeah well I don't fancy telling Chris that demons have killed Bianca ok?' I try to backtrack.

'We don't know she's dead for sure,' Mum mutters though she doesn't sound as if she believes her own words.

We inspect the living room for a while longer and Phoebe touches things but is exasperated that no premonition is occurring. As we make our way into the kitchen I can see why Chris was so freaked out.

Mum groans in disgust at the sight of the large puddle of blood that has spread throughout the surface.

'Phoebe can you touch the blood and see if you can get a premonition that way?' Phoebe nods solemnly and can't help the disgust show on her face as she dips her fingers into the blood and then rubs it between her fingers.

The sight of her eyes clenching shut and her sharp intake of breath indicates the start of a premonition and I touch her shoulder to see what she is seeing.

_**Premonition flashback**_

_Bianca flies against the living room and hits the wall with a large thud, the scream that emits from her is involuntary and pain filled._

_Kara throws an energy ball in Bianca's direction which Bianca manages to divert with a side jump. The energy ball hits the TV instead emitting a huge hissing sound as the screen shatters and sparks fly. _

_Kara has Bianca against the wall with a large energy ball formed in her hand. Her smile is sadistic while Bianca's is hate filled. _

'_This is for my master!' she crows as she lets the energy ball fly. _

_Bianca screams with her hand extended and an energy ball shoots from her own hand._

_The impact of both energy balls creates a minor shockwave which shatters the glass in its proximity. _

_Kara stares in shock while Bianca stares disbelievingly at her own hands._

_Bianca is in the kitchen bleeding heavily from a wound in her stomach. Kara looks pissed as she approaches her with a bloody knife._

'_No more running.' She hisses in glee as she rushes towards Bianca. _

_Bianca screams._

_**End premonition**_

'Oh my God!' Phoebe shakily gasps.

I'm in a state of surprise myself, who on earth would have guessed that there was more to Bianca than met the eye.

She certainly put up a decent fight and how the fuck can she throw energy balls?

'What is it' Mum asked firmly and in anticipation of the reply.

'This is a lot more complicated than we could have imagined,' Phoebe replied seriously

'What do you mean?' Mum enquired further.

'Well there was definitely a demon here, a female one at that and she was under the orders of someone else to kill Bianca. But that's not even the biggest surprise...Bianca could throw energy balls.'

'What?' Mum responded in shock looking at me for confirmation.

'It's true.' I nodded.

We stood there in silence for a minute before mum shook us out of our reverie.

'Let's head back home and start scrying for Bianca. Just because she's using a demonic power doesn't mean she's evil herself. I refuse to believe she's evil until we get proof and more importantly we need to this for Chris.'

Phoebe looked around the remnants of the living room until she found a picture of Bianca lying on the floor.

'For scrying.' She stated in response to our stares.

'Let's go.' I orbed us out and we arrived in the living room.

'Paige? Chris?' Mum shouted out loud.

'In here Piper!' Paige shouted from the dining room.

We noticed immediately that something was wrong from the tone of her voice. As we rushed into the dining room our expressions changed from ones of confusion to that of shock.

Bianca was sitting in a chair a bruised and bloody mess, with Paige in front of her and Chris with his arm wrapped around her protectively.

Oh and she was alive.

Fuck.

_**Tbc**_

**This took me forever to write so please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**Till next time my lovely readers **


End file.
